Left behind no more
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: After a harsh betrayal from Inuyasha Kagome goes home to cool off, Kagome's mother gets a call from a old friend and sends Kagome to catch up with them after so long, now Kagome finds herself on a adventure. A Kagome/Chad pair; Inuyasha/Bleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Left behind no more**

**This is a Inuyasha/Bleach crossover and I'm pretty sure that there are only a handful of these crossovers. Also that I'm making it a Sado(Chad)/Kagome pairing because Chad needs some love to, plus this would be a cute pairing to do. Anyhow just enjoy the story and please give a message of approval.**

**Summary: Kagome comes back home after Inuyasha and the group leave her. Her mother sends Kagome to go and help her friends husband, while there Kagome senses strange powers coming from one of them, and there meets some new friends and a whole new adventure will take place for her.**

**++++++Author's note: Kagome and Ichigo treat each other in a brother-sister like way in this story (they understand each other) so don't get the thought that Kagome and Ichigo like each other in a romantic way.**

__________________________________**Chapter 1**________________________________________

"I can't believe it, can't you do anything right Kagome, I mean this is the ninth time I had to save you from something this week" Inuyasha fumed as they walked into Kaede's village.

"Come on Inuyasha you know as well as I do that I can hardly control my powers" Kagome said irritably as the daily routine of arguing began.

"Well why don't you go get some training from the old hag" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome didn't listen and just kept on walking until she reached Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stayed to the back to avoid any part in the argument.

"Well then I guess your only used for shard detecting after all then" Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy" Kagome murmured quietly, but held some anger to it as Inuyasha face-planted into the ground.

Those words struck every nerve in Kagome's body right to the bone even, Inuyasha hadn't said anything that harsh before.

"B-Bitch" Inuyasha mumbled in the floor.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so weak if you helped me train rather then running off to find Kikyo" Kagome said in a dead voice, and then she took her bathing supplies and walked out of the hut, leaving them all standing there.

"Stupid Inuyasha you made Kagome leave" Shippo said looking down at the half-demon.

Later that night Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep, but she found that it was quite difficult. All she could think about were those harsh words Inuyasha had spoken when she got back from the bathhouse.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome sank further into the bath trying to forget the words Inuyasha had said to her moments ago._

"_I guess you nothing but a shard detector to us after all"_

"_Stupid Inuyasha, he knows that I'm not so good at controlling my powers, not after Kikyo took half my soul, after that its been hard for me" Kagome thought._

_After finishing Kagome dressed into sleeping garments and walked back to the hut, only to find Inuyasha talking to Sango and Miroku._

"_I said that to her because it's true, she is only been ably to see the shards and her powers are only enough to kill lower class demons, she's almost as weak as Shippo" Inuyasha said harshly._

_Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and were slightly mad at him for addressing Kagome as weak._

_Kagome stood there with tears in her eyes at what she just heard, she never thought she was that weak. She then wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the hut avoiding the looks of her "friends"._

_**End flashback**_

More tears prickled Kagome's eyes and she cried herself to sleep. What more could this world take away from her. She wished she could find a place where things weren't so bad, and just maybe she could help there and do something right this time. Those were Kagome's final thoughts before she drifted into darkness of slumber.

_**Back at the Higurashi shrine**_

Mrs. Higurashi was dusting the house when the sound of the phone got her attention. Turning around she grabbed the nearest phone and answered it, and was greeted unpleasantly.

"HEY ITSUKO" the caller yelled momentarily stunning the woman (I don't know Mrs. Higurashi's name so I came up one for her).

"I'd know that voice anywhere" She thought "Hi Isshin how are you" Itsuko replied happily.

"It's been over 6 years since I last seen you Itsuko, how are you and little Kaggy doing" Isshin asked happily.

"Were both fine and how is Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu doing" Itsuko said finding a photo of all of them.

"Their fine the love me so much right now…." Isshin started but was cut off with the phone dropping to the floor and numerous name calling from a female voice.

"Uh…Isshin you alright" Itsuko asked sheepishly.

"I…I'm ok" Isshin replied in a lazy voice.

"I guess Karin is turning out to be just like you" Itsuko giggled, and then there was a moment of silence.

"So… How are you all doing, I mean after…that day" Itsuko asked softly.

"Were getting by fine, but it still gets to us" Isshin replied quietly and again there was that eerie silence.

Then Itsuko came up with an idea "Isshin, how about I send Kagome over to you house for a while, I mean schools almost out, and it would be nice for Kagome to get a vacation nowadays" she started.

"OH that would be great and plus it will be nice for Ichigo and Kags to catch up on things, so you can send her anytime" Isshin replied happily.

"Great, I'll send her this weekend, just as soon as she gets back from her friends sleepover" Itsuko stated.

"Allrighty then, I'll see Kags then, bye Itsuko" Isshin said hanging up the phone.

Itsuko hung up the phone after saying goodbye and then turned to look out the window at the well house.

"I could tell Ichigo has been having a rough time with Masaki's death, I hope Kagome can help them" She thought.

**Back with Kagome**

Morning came and Kagome resisted to urge to get up, she also took note that it was quiet, usually Shippo and Inuyasha where fighting over Kaede's stew, or Sango would be cracking Miroku over the head with her hand but there was nothing.

Sitting up fully and rubbing the sleep from her eyes she got out from her sleeping bag and looked around the corner of the room and noticed that no one was there. Only Kaede was there making healing ointments for the sick, and Shippo was there helping her (I'm making Shippo take Kagome's side).

Kagome looked at the floor and knew at that moment what Inuyasha was discussing with Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome" Shippo said making Kagome look up.

Shippo knew from the look in her eyes that she found out what happened and it was going to be hard on her. Kaede looked up at the young priestess and motioned for her to sit down near the fire, Kagome nodded and sat beside Shippo.

"Ye are aware of the situation Kagome" Kaede asked.

"Yes" Kagome answered quietly holding Shippo in her lap.

"Inuyasha thought that it would be best if ye stayed here, also Miroku and Sango followed him and left Shippo here as well" Kaede continued.

"So Inuyasha thinks I'm to weak to even fight now, and that I shouldn't be going with him into battle" Kagome questioned herself.

"I tried to tell him that you weren't weak but he didn't listen to me, Miroku and Sango went with him to try and get some sense into him" Shippo added bravely.

There was a tension in the air that made things worse, Kagome's eye's were covered by her bangs, shielding everyone from seeing how she hade taken things.

"Shippo it's ok, I know that Sango and Miroku wouldn't leave me for that reason, but…I think I'm going to go back to my time for a while" Kagome said calmly.

Shippo relaxed now knowing that Kagome wasn't going to leave for good because of the whole situation.

"Ok Kagome, but are you going to come back soon" Shippo asked hopefully.

"I will come back Shippo, but I don't know how long I will be thought" Kagome said more to both of them.

Shippo nodded understanding that after the fights Kagome and Inuyasha have means Kagome goes back to her time to calm down from Inuyasha.

Kagome walked back to her sleeping bag and packed it back in the bag and slung it over her shoulders. As she was about to leave the hut Kagome turned to look at Shippo and Kaede and said goodbye and left for the bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest.

Not stopping Kagome ran straight by the sacred tree and up to the bone eaters well and jumped in with no regrets. She was engulfed in the warm sensation of the wells portal flowing around her form that would take her to the present time. Kagome looked up and noticed the familiar well house that met her, she smiled slightly knowing that it was good to be home after a long time in the past. Finding the ladder she climbed out the well and opened the well house to find it was raining out, sucking in a breath she made a run for the house. Racing up to the house she opened the door and closed it embracing the warmth of the house and the smell of her mothers cooking .

"Oh Kagome your back already, come in and get dry" Itsuko said warmly at Kagome.

"Sure thing mom" Kagome said.

Kagome finished having a warm bath and changed into some normal cloths and walked downstairs to find her mother at the table with miso soup set out.

"Hey, where is Sota and grandpa" Kagome asked looking around.

"Grandpa is out buying things and Sota's out with him" Itsuko said as Kagome sat down.

"Thanks mama" Kagome said happily the two ate in silence.

"Kagome, can I ask you something" Itsuko asked calmly.

"Sure, what is it mama" Kagome replied looking up.

"Do you remember Ichigo" she continued.

"Umm…not much but, yes I remember him, didn't we use to play together when we were little, why?" Kagome replied remembering the last time she saw him.

"Well three days ago Isshin called me; remember when their mother died when Ichigo was nine, well they have been ok so far, but I think Ichigo has still not quite got over it yet" Itsuko said quietly.

Kagome had a look in her eye's of sympathy and understanding, she also lost her father at a young age and knew how it felt; she looked up for her mother to continue.

"I was wondering if you would go over for a visit for a while, to see how their doing" Itsuko asked almost in a pleading voice, as if she was begging.

Kagome smiled happily; excided that she could go and see her almost brother Ichigo as well as being able to have a break from jewel hunting.

"Sure mama, Ill go" Kagome replied cheerfully.

Her mother smiled and hugged Kagome from her happiness, she was happy that Kagome was going to go help their friends.

"Uh…just one question mama" Kagome asked while replying the hug.

"What is it Kagome" Itsuko asked surprised.

"When do I leave" Kagome asked with a sheepish smile.

She laughed and told her that she could leave first thing in the morning if she wanted to; which she agreed on, she also told her mother not to tell Inuyasha where she was either.

The next morning Kagome waited at the bus stop to get to Karakura Town, which was a 5 hour bus ride there, and it was now four-o-clock in the damn morning. Looking in her bag she found her old miko cloths she had from the past, her grandfather told her to take them with her for luck.

Looking up Kagome saw the bus coming and closed her bag up and stood waiting for it to stop, having said that the buss came to a halt letting Kagome on and showed the driver the ticket she had and she made her way to find a seat.

For most of the ride Kagome looked out the window in a trance like state, thinking about what Inuyasha would do now that his "precious shard detector" was gone.

"Maybe it's good now that I'm gone, at least now I don't have to worry about Inuyasha coming to look for me and there is also a chance I can relax and catch up with old strawberry again, I just hope Ichigo remembers me" Kagome thought as she drifted into a light slumber to pass the long ride.

**Dream**

"_Ichigo there is someone here I want you to meet" Masaki Kurosaki said shielding a figure behind her._

"_Who mom" a 7 year old Ichigo asked curiously looking behind her._

"_I would like to introduce you to Kagome Higurashi, she is the daughter of a very good friend of mine" Masaki said bringing a young Kagome out from behind her._

"_Hello…Ichigo" Kagome said while bowing. _

"_Uh…hello Kagome" Ichigo said repeating what Kagome did._

"_I'm going to let you two play together now, while I go sit over there with Kagome's mother" Masaki said leaving the two._

_A younger Kagome looked back at Ichigo and noticed his hair was bright orange._

"_Your hair it's orange" Kagome stated in wonder._

"_Yea, I get picked on by the other kids about it" Ichigo replied in sadness._

"_I don't mind it being that color, I actually think its nice on you" Kagome said reassuringly._

"_You think so Kagome, I was always told it was ugly" Ichigo said a bit happier knowing she wasn't going to pick on him._

"_Don't let them get to you Ichigo, their just jealous that you stand out" Kagome said kindly._

"_Ok…, hey let's play" Ichigo said._

"_Ok" Kagome replied and ran to go and play with her new friend._

_**2 years later**_

_Itchigo was standing with his two sisters look at the gravestone of their mother, Kagome was with her mother crying for her friends mother. She then watched as the three of them said their goodbyes and turned to their father who had been hugging Kagome's mother. Ichigo tuned and saw Kagome, then she ran up to him and hugged him._

"_I'm so sorry Ichigo, I know what it's like for you" Kagome cried._

_Ichigo stood there and let Kagome hug him, and soon Karin and Yuzu joined in the hug._

"_Don't leave us to Kagome" Yuzu said giving Kagome a tight hug as if she would soon disappear too._

"_It's ok Yuzu I'm not going to die on you guys" Kagome replied softly._

"_Ok" Yuzu said being lead away by Karin._

"_Ichigo" Kagome said looking back at her best friend._

"_Yea" Ichigo asked._

"_I just want you to know that I will always be there when you need me the most no matter how far apart we are, and don't you forget it" Kagome stated in a calm but kind tone._

_Ichigo nodded and ran to catch up with his sisters who were with his father at the moment, and Kagome's mother was there waiting for her; and she watched as they left._

"_Remember Ichigo, I will always be there for you" Kagome said quietly._

**End of dream**

Kagome woke up when someone shook her shoulder making her remember that she was going to see Ichigo.

"Miss your stop is here, and it's the last one" the driver said.

"Uh...ok" Kagome replied stretching.

Getting her stuff together she got off the bus and noticed it was almost dark, because the sun was starting to set.

"Damn I need to find the house soon or I'm going to be left alone out here with creeps" Kagome thought bringing out a piece of paper with Isshin's address and street written on it. Grabbing her things Kagome started walking down the streets trying to find the address, but something prickled at Kagome's senses. It wasn't a demon, it was more human, but it wasn't someone evil either, it was just a big and powerful aura. She looked up and found the street and sighed inwardly knowing something was familiar by now, it was just the house number she was looking for, her mother told her that it was a medical clinic; so it shouldn't be hard to find. The odd part about going down the street was that the aura she was sensing was getting closer.

Walking until she spotted the house she was looking for, it was a small medical clinic with a house attached to it. Then the aura disappeared completely and Kagome pushed it to the back of her mind, and kept telling herself that it was gone.

Walking up to the house Kagome walked to the side of the building where the house was and knocked on the door. There was a bang and shouts of "don't attack people who come to the door, they could be patients" and "why can't you greet someone normally". Kagome watched as the door open and a girl with black hair stood it the doorway, a girl Kagome would never forget.

"It's been a while Karin, how are you" Kagome said with a smile, as Karin looked as if she seen a murder.

"K-Kagome, is that you" Karin asked in shock at the woman who stood before her.

"Alright Karin who's at the door" Isshin asked walking up to the door.

"Hi Isshin it's me, Kagome" Kagome said.

"AH IT'S KAGOME HOW LOVELY TO SEE YOU AGAIN IT'S BEEN A WHILE" Isshin shouted in joy and ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"So you've grown up quite a bit I see" Isshin said giving Kagome a cup of tea.

"So where is Yuzu and Ichigo" Kagome asked sitting on the couch.

"Yuzu should be here any moment and Ichigo he is off with his friends" Karin answered truthfully.

"Well it will be nice to finally be able to catch up on things with you guys" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I just wonder what Ichigo will think when he sees you again Kaggy" Isshin said using Kagome's pet name.

"Well it's certainly been a while since I heard that name" Kagome said with a tad of annoyance.

Just as he said that the door opened and a happy Yuzu walked through the front door, unaware of the other presence in the room.

"Hey dad, Karin what's going on" Yuzu asked curiously. At that moment Kagome decided to show herself and stood up from the couch and smiled at Yuzu.

Yuzu dropped her bag where she stood and looked at the new yet old face, and she ran over to Kagome giving her a big bear hug.

"Kagome, your back, I missed you" Yuzu cried.

Kagome didn't know what to say only that she should keep on comforting Yuzu who was crying out of happiness.

"I guess your going to be going to Ichigo's school tomorrow, I think I still have that girls uniform that I found a few days ago, and it just might be in your size to" Isshin said walking out of the room (AKA; Rukia's uniform, Kagome and Rukia are the same size I think).

"Hey Kagome, what have you been doing since the last time we saw each other" Yuzu asked sitting beside Kagome.

"Well I meet some new people and tried new things, that's all I could think of really" Kagome said while subconsciously thinking of her better times in the feudal era.

"Wow sounds fun" Yuzu replied.

"Just a thought where will Kagome be sleeping" Karin asked their scatter brained father who was running around the room.

"She will be sleeping in the extra bedroom across from Ichigo's room" Isshin replied.

"This will be great having Kagome here again, I'll help you with your stuff Kagome" Yuzu said picking up one of Kagome's suitcases.

"I guess I'll help too because Dad don't know how to decorate that well" Karin said following Kagome who was following Yuzu.

**Later that night**

Kagome laid down stared at the ceiling in thought, things haven't changed since she last left, Yuzu was her kind self, Karin was still violent but caring in her own way, Isshin was still a nutcase. The only thing was she didn't see Ichigo yet so she didn't know if he changed at all.

Kagome sighed and wend back to sleep thinking she would see him tomorrow.

**Kagome's Mind**

"_Kagome"_

"_Kagome wake up"_

_Her eyes fluttered open at the soft voice that seemingly echoed in a way. Kagome first noticed that she was outside seemingly in a field of white flowers._

"_Is this a dream" Kagome thought._

"_Almost" the soft voice called behind Kagome._

_Kagome turned and came face to face with none other then priestess Midoriko, the legendary priestess of the feudal era._

"_Y-your Lady Midoriko" Kagome said bowing in respect._

"_It's quite alright Kagome, you don't have to address me formally" Midoriko said._

"_Ok" Kagome said a little unsure._

"_So where am I exactly" Kagome asked looking around._

"_We are inside your mind to be exact" Midoriko replied._

"_Why am I here though" Kagome thought._

"_You're here because I sensed you were in distress about your abilities" Midoriko said._

"_You can read my mind" Kagome questioned._

"_Well your my guardian and I can hear everything you think" Midoriko informed her._

"_What do you mean by I'm you guardian, aren't you protected by all priestesses" Kagome said sitting Indian style._

"_I was born inside of you, that makes you my guardian legally because we weren't passed down to you like I once was" Midoriko said. _

_Kagome understood what she meant by that__**(to put it in basic understanding Kagome was born with the jewel so that makes it hers rightfully, in the past if a priestess died they would give it to another priestess and it would become their jewel) **__, but it still didn't explain why she was here._

"_I'm here because you want to become stronger in your priestess abilities, so I'm going to help you because you're my guardian" Midoriko said answering the young priestesses question._

"_Ok…sure" Kagome said._

"_We will train in your mind because time passes much faster in here then it dose when your awake" Midoriko stated calmly._

"_Let's get started then" Kagome said._

_**4 hours later (in Kagome's mind)**_

_Kagome was standing seeming to be in a trance and on guard, everything was quiet. Midoriko appeared from behind Kagome in a flash and raised her sword at her. Kagome turned and moved quickly out of the way._

"_Very impressive Kagome, your ability to sense an attack has gotten stronger" Midoriko commented sheathing her sword._

_For what seemed as hours Kagome learned the basics in channeling her powers into her hands at will as well as controlling her spiritual power into the form of a basic barrier. Kagome sat down on the ground exhausted from using her powers so much._

"_I must say you learn pretty quickly" Midoriko said sitting by Kagome._

"_Thanks" Kagome replied taking a few deep breaths._

"_Well I should let you get back to sleep, this should be enough training for today, besides you got to go to school tomorrow" Midoriko said smiling._

"_School oh joy" Kagome stated dramatically as she blacked out back to sleep._

**End dream/mind**

Kagome was woken up by a quiet knock on the door, getting up to answer it finding it was Yuzu getting her up for breakfast.

Few minutes later Kagome was up and in a new uniform, that was a lot different from her old one, the skirt wasn't "short" and that the uniform was a lot nicer then her old one.

"Wow, Kagome your going to get a boyfriend for sure" Karin said looking at Kagome.

"I know doesn't she look gorgeous" Yuzu exclaimed happily from the kitchen.

"Where is Isshin and Ichigo" Kagome said noticing the two empty seats.

"Ichigo should be up in…3...2...1" Karin trailed off.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO" Isshin's voice boomed from upstairs.

There was a loud crash and boom upstairs as well as yelling, Kagome wondered if this was normal for them.

"They do this every morning and I surprised that the ceiling hasn't caved in yet" Karin said.

After several minuets Isshin came down looking beaten up, then another voice was heard coming down the stairs. Kagome looked up and saw the one person she hasn't seen in a long time.

"K…Kagome" Ichigo whispered seeing his long time friend sitting in the same room.

**_______________________________End Chapter 1_______________________________________**

**Well what you think is it good for my first Inuyasha/Bleach crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Left behind no more**

**Here is chapter 2, and if anyone would like to tell me where I can find more Bleach/Inuyasha crossovers I would appreciate it.**

**By the way I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Kagome completed the jewel and that they are just searching for Naraku. Also don't worry it will eventually start to become a Chad/Kagome fic but it won't start until the next chapter, and this is not a Kagome/Ichigo fic (I'm currently thinking of writing one), it may seem like it though.**

_________________________________Chapter 2__________________________________________

Kagome walked down the street beside Ichigo as he talked about things that happened to him, like how he made friends with a guy named Chad Yasutora, and Orihime. He also mentioned a guy named Uryu in some ways, saying he was very handy in sewing things.

Kagome smiled finding that it was nice catching up with her old friend after so long of being separated. She felt more at home and relaxed here then she did in the feudal era.

"So you got a girlfriend yet, because I would love to meet her" Kagome teases elbowing him in the arm.

"WHAT, no I don't what gave you that damn idea Kagome" Ichigo barked knowing she was teasing him.

"Aww to bad it would be nice" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Just give it a rest Kagome, and besides I should be asking you that same question" Ichigo said irritably.

"To answer your question no I don't, but I have had guys try and ask me out, but…..I refused" Kagome said in a fake sighing voice.

"Good because I would have to fallow you home and beat the shit out of them" Ichigo said with a grin.

"Aww Ichi…your worried about me" Kagome cooed giggling.

"Since when can you call me ICHI" Ichigo said already disliking his nickname.

"Well it was either that or strawberry" Kagome said with a grin.

"Call me THAT and I would have to kill you" Ichigo said.

"I was only kidding, geeze you got temper since the last time I saw you" Kagome stated as they walked into the school.

"Alright I guess your in the same room I'm in" Ichigo started looking at her sheet.

"I wonder how this day will go" Kagome thought.

When Kagome entered the room she was nearly attacked by a guy who looked to be Ichigo's classmate.

"Hi-ya Ichigo" Keigo exclaimed dramatically.

"Hey Ichigo, who's the girl" Mizuiro said coming up to the two.

"A friend" Ichigo replied hitting Keigo over the head.

"AWW how come Ichigo gets all the pretty girls" Keigo whined.

"By the way what's your name" Mizuiro asked toward Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome replied bowing slightly.

"Be careful around him Kagome he's a perv" Ichigo said, getting a glair from him.

"I'm Mizuiro and this here is Keigo, we are Ichigo's friends" Mizuiro replied.

Suddenly Kagome felt a tingle of power behind her, making her turn to see a really tall person with a power to match.

"Hi" he said quietly.

His aura stated clearly that he was powerful and strong, but also kind and gentle kind of like Jinenji.

"You must be Sado, Ichigo told me about you, and it's nice to meet you" Kagome said with a smile.

"Chad I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi, she's a childhood friend of mine" Ichigo said.

"It's nice to meet you" Chad replied.

"Ichigo what are you doing introducing her to just guys" a female voice said.

"Ah, Tatsuki I was jus-" Ichigo was cut off with an elbow to the gut.

"Yea yea try introducing her to a girl; by the way I'm Tatsuki another one of Ichigo's classmates" Tatsuki said turning to Kagome to give her a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Tatsuki" Kagome said politely; she was suddenly reminded of a much more violent Sango.

"Why don't you come and hang out with me and Orihime, I'm sure your tired of meeting guys" Tatsuki said as she lead Kagome away from a somewhat fuming Ichigo. "Ok, sure" Kagome replied allowing Tatsuki to take her away.

After a while Kagome was introduced to Orihime and instantly she became Kagome's friend along with Tatsuki and Rukia. She was also introduced to some of the other girls like Chizuru who tried to grab her.…, but was saved thanks to Tatsuki. Kagome was also introduced to Uryu by Orihime briefly because lunch came around and Orihime wanted Kagome to try her pudding filled rice balls.

"Kagome, Rukia try one you'll really like them" Orihime said giving Kagome one to try. Kagome took one and tried a bit and found it was delicious in an odd way, like mixing pretzels with chocolate.

"These are delicious Orihime" Kagome said taking another bite.

"Oh thanks Kagome, and by the way what's your relationship with Ichigo" Orihime said in a somewhat serious way. Kagome swallowed and thought for a second in how to tell them this without making it sound weird.

"Ichigo and me are almost like brother and sister in a non-related way, we have known each other since we were little, I guess that's one way to put it" Kagome stated truthfully.

"Wow that's longer then Tatsuki's known him" Orihime said in amazement.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while actually, the last time we saw each other was when I was nine" Kagome said with a little sadness.

"It must be nice to see him again after so long" Rukia said.

"Yep, and I must say he has changed a lot since the last time I saw him" Kagome replied in thought.

"You mean you knew him before he was like this…." Orihime said replicating Ichigo's frowning face.

"Yep" Kagome said with a short giggle.

"So Kagome did you move back into the neighborhood or…" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"Well my mom thought it would be nice to see Ichigo and his family again after so long, so she asked me if I wanted to stay here for a little while, so I agreed" Kagome replied finishing her lunch.

"Well Kagome I hope you stay here with us, because it's nice having you here" Orihime stated.

"Yea plus I think Ichigo likes that you're here" Tatsuki added.

Those words killed Kagome in a good way, she was never wanted by Inuyasha this much, only by Shippo and the others. It felt nice being needed for something other then a jewel hunter or food provider, nice because it made people happy that she was here in general. Kagome then had a small thought of wanting to stay here with Ichigo.

Kagome was broken from her thoughts when Orihime and Rukia got up and started chasing after a now running away Ichigo and Chad. Ichigo then said briefly that he forgot something and was going to get it, and then said something she didn't quite get that was said to Uryu. Kagome noticed that they all had worried looks on their faces like there was going to be an explosion.

"See you all later, it was nice seeing you all" Rukia said in a cheerful voice then ran off.

Kagome could only stair in wonder at them, wondering what was wrong to make them all; then Uryu started to run after them, making her worry a little.

As the day went on Kagome didn't hear or see Ichigo, or the others and it was starting to worry her as time went on. After school she nearly screamed because Ichigo left her and how was she going to find her way back home. Luckily Tatsuki said she was walking the same way to her karate school and agreed to help her seeing Ichigo wasn't there.

"Thanks a lot Tatsuki I'll see you later then" Kagome said as Tatsuki walked away.

"Hey don't mention it, if I see Ichigo I'm going to pound him for ditching you" Tatsuki said walking away.

Kagome walked inside and was met by Isshin flying past her from a kick from Karin.

'Hey Kagome where is Ichigo" Yuzu asked.

"Well he kind of ran off with his friends, it looked like it was urgent" Kagome replied.

"WHAT Ichigo left you to walk home by yourself unprotected" Isshin shouted.

"It's ok Tatsuki walked with me" Kagome added in hopes to reassure him.

"Ichigo dose this a lot now" Karin said from the table.

"I just wonder where he went off to" Kagome thought walking up to her room.

**With Ichigo**

The hospital was erupted with a loud yell from the ninth floor, from out the one who forgot about Kagome.

"What is it Ichigo" Rukia asked worriedly.

"I-I totally forgot Kagome back at school, and she doesn't know her way back to the house" Ichigo exclaimed hectically.

"You mean she doesn't know her way back to your house yet and you just remember it now" Rukia said looking out at the now darkening sky.

"Well it's not like I meant to do it to her, but now that I think about it I should probably call home to see if she's there" Ichigo said walking over to the phone in the hospital room.

**Back with Kagome**

"Kagome phone for you" Karin said in her doorway handing Kagome the phone.

"Hello" she asked.

"Um…Kagome" Ichigo said cautiously.

"Hey Ichigo" Kagome replied happily.

"Um…I'm….sorry for leaving you back at the school earlier" Ichigo said apologizing in a sheepishly.

"It's ok Ichigo really, as long as I heard from you it's fine" Kagome replied sensing that he felt awful.

"Well Uryu got…hit by a car, and we are at the hospital now with him" Ichigo said calmly.

"Oh is he ok" Kagome asked worriedly now knowing why Ichigo didn't come back to school.

"Yea he's alive and kicking, he just ended up with a pretty bad bump on the head" Ichigo said sounding calmer.

"I'm just glad your ok Ichigo, you had a worried look on your face when you left" Kagome said halfheartedly.

"Well don't worry about me I'm fine you just get some rest" Ichigo replied quietly as if he were hiding this conversation from someone.

"You better go and take care of your friends, I'll talk to you later" Kagome said.

"Ok, see ya Kaggy" Ichigo said enhancing the nickname; then hung up.

Kagome still had the phone in her hand, and her eye was twitching from her pet name that _annoyed _her to no end.

"I swear Ichigo I will get you back for this" Kagome thought walking down the stairs.

Four days have passed and Kagome had helped Yuzu and Karin around the house, she had some visits from Midoriko now and then, Tatsuki and her went out for lunch, also to give Kagome a tour of the city and while out in the city Kagome was sensing something evil that lingered in the air wherever she went.

"What is this aura, it's everywhere and I can't seem to sense where its coming from" Kagome thought absently gathering her things at the sound of the bell.

"Hey Kagome you coming" Tatsuki asked waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Um…what were you talking about Tatsuki" Kagome replied sheepishly.

"You were spacing out, I said I will see you tomorrow" Tatsuki said heading for the door.

"Alright see you tomorrow" Kagome replied as she left.

Kagome turned to her right and saw one of Ichigo's friends, it was the one who had the accident, Uryu if she remembered. He didn't seem to be happy today, judging by the way his aura felt, he was depressed or sad. It made her wonder what could make someone be sad like that, and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey, your one of Ichigo's friends, Uryu correct" Kagome asked politely making him look up in somewhat of surprise.

"Um…yea, your Kagome" Uryu replied in somewhat of a dry gloom.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but are you ok, you seem sad" Kagome said softly.

"I'm…fine" Uryu said in the same tone making it very easy to see that something was wrong.

"You sure, because it looks like you lost something dear to you" Kagome replied quietly.

Uryu's eye's widened and looked up at Kagome in surprise "is it…that noticeable" he said quietly.

"Um kind of" Kagome said sympathetically.

There was a long eerie silence that hung in the air making Kagome a little uncomfortable.

"Well if you say your ok than I guess I'd better be going, but just one word of advice…"Kagome said making him look back at her.

"Don't let revenge blind you from seeing something that's more important" Kagome continued hurrying out of the room, leaving a speechless Quincy there.

Kagome made it home after running a few errands (she now knows her way back to Ichigo's place now XD) and she was greeted with Ichigo who was with Rukia walking out of the house.

"Hey Ichigo" Kagome said catching the duos attention.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing out so late" Ichigo replied.

"Who are you my mother, I was just running a few errands and I…." Kagome started. She didn't get to finish her sentence because she right then and there she felt that evil aura again making her turn in the general direction, only this time it was a little stronger.

"Kagome what's the matter" Rukia asked making her come back to reality.

"Oh….I just thought I heard someone calling my name, I must be hearing things" Kagome said with a fake humor.

"Well we better be going, or we are going to be late meeting up with Orihime and Chad" Ichigo said running past Kagome with Rukia hot on his heels.

"Wow those two are fast" Kagome said to herself while walking into the house.

"Hey Kagome" Karin said from the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Karin, where is Yuzu I have her things for dinner" Kagome asked looking around for.

"Yuzu's in the kitchen making diner now" Karin replied.

Having said that Kagome walked into the kitchen and say Yuzu looking at a book with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Yuzu I got the groceries you needed…., what are you looking for" Kagome asked looking at the book in her hands.

"Oh this Is terrible Kagome I forgot to return this book and it was due back today" Yuzu said sadly. Kagome being one who was weak for the "eyes" took one look at Yuzu and gave in.

"Ill go and drop it off Yuzu" Kagome said hoping to make the younger girls tears go away.

"Are you sure Kagome, It's pretty dark outside" Yuzu replied.

"It's ok Yuzu I'll be back before you know it" Kagome said.

"Ok, just be careful Kagome" Yuzu stated.

Kagome took the book and walked out the door while putting on her jacket seeing it was dark out. The Library was only 5 minutes from the house and it was near a construction site making it easier to find.

After reaching the library Kagome dropped the book in the return slot and turned back to go home. After turning the corner she felt her senses spike up and she looked up to see a bunch of what looked like _big _mosquitoes (**Ok I know Keigo is suppose to be attacked, I'm making it Kagome instead**) . Kagome tried to sense what they were, because they had an evil aura on them, but…their presence itself was masked making it difficult to tell just how many of them there were.

"Are they…demons…." Kagome said to herself. Also having said that one attacked making Kagome duck at the last second because it was so fast.

"Those are defiantly not demons, their more quicker….,just what the hell are they" Kagome thought franticly. Then they all started to come after her, forcing her to make a mad dash for it to avoid them, and having turn the corner she saw an opening in the construction site and quickly hid.

She waited a good 10 seconds when they went by to see if they fell for it and if they were coming back. After peeking her head around the corner to find nothing, Kagome decided to make a break for it, after turning the other way she was met with one of them speeding straight at her, and having no time to dodge or put up a barrier it flew straight into her.

It felt as if time itself stopped, she could almost feel her heart beating, and Kagome felt no pain of the impact straight at her heart. Then a white hot pain ran through her body, and she nearly collapsed right there; it felt as if she were back in the feudal era when she was having her soul torn from her body, only it felt much worse. Kagome struggled for support near the wall, she began to feel dizzy; nor did she realize she was heading into the construction site. Her brain was practically screaming in pain as she fell forward into the ground. "Wh…at….happen...ing, ….I can't…move" Kagome thought as she just barely heard more coming.

She felt more suddenly attach themselves to her, and the pain was just to much for her to even let out a cry for help.

"Kagome" she barely heard someone familiar say.

***Ichigo's point of view***

I turned the corner where the headband and Lirin were telling me to go, when I turned into the construction site I was met with site I would never want to see. There was Kagome, laying face down on the ground with three of those flying things attaching themselves to her.

"Their sucking out her soul Ichigo" I heard Lirin say.

"Kagome" I all but yelled, hoping it was all a hallucination, but sadly it wasn't.

Then they started to come at me finally realizing that I was there watching them, but I knew I had to get those things off of Kagome. Reaching for Zangetsu I started to hack away at those bugs that were coming at me, in an attempt to get to Kagome and kill the ones on her. Waving my sword at them wouldn't make them move I finally got pissed of at them and sliced the ones on her back. I rushed over to her and noticed that she was a deathly pale, and her body was in to much of a shock to show she was responding to me.

"Kagome, snap out of it" I said reaching to pick her up.

She was cold to the touch but her skin held some warmth showing she wasn't in to bad of a condition, but I needed to get her to Urahara's place and fast.

I felt someone coming and I looked up and was only able to dodge a metal ball being hurled at us.

***End point of view***

Kagome had a hard time tiring to not go unconscious, but she heard someone fighting and even though she couldn't move she could still hear and sense what was happening. She felt waves of power off of these people as their auras clashed against one another, one had the same presence of Kikyo; the person was not alive in some ways and their power was old. The other was somewhat similar to Miroku's, but with a mix of demonic-ness like Inuyasha's sword.

Kagome felt something coming at her, and she was too weak to even try to put up a barrier thanks to those bug things.

Nothing hit her, but she saw big metal rods sticking out of the ground around her, someone blocked them from hitting her but who.

"You better stay away from Kagome" Ichigo said having block the attack.

Kagome's eyes widened to the voice, Ichigo was there, and he was the one with the strange power.

"Kagome are you ok, I'm going to get you help, just try to hang in there" Ichigo said trying to keep her conscious.

"Ichigo…." Kagome replied quietly, having turned her head to meet eye's with Ichigo.

"You…can see me" Ichigo said a little taken back that she saw him and was staring right at him.

Kagome couldn't hear what the other guy was talking about, but whatever it was it made Ichigo mad, also as the guy got closer to him she was able to hear something from him. She hear that they were using the bug thing to suck the souls of living people for power, and it reminded Kagome of Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Ichigo…." Kagome rasped out gaining his attention, "I'm…s-sorry" she continued shakily reaching her hand out and using whatever power she had to try and heal the wound on his forehead. Another wave of pain hit her and she pulled back and blacked out, but not before feeling a _huge_ wave of power.

***Kagome's mind; Kagome's point of view***

Everything felt warm, was I dead…, no it wasn't, it was that comforting warmth. I opened my eye's a little to be met with the soft face of Midoriko who was looking at me with her warm smile. I tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by her when I did.

"Don't try to sit up just yet your still very weak from the attack" Midoriko said quietly.

"I still can't believe I couldn't defend myself from those things, and after the training I went through" I said in shame.

"Don't let it get to you, those bugs drained most of your power away so it would have been impossible to use them, not only that if you used your powers in the beginning more would have come and you would have been dead, so you were pretty smart not to use your powers" Midoriko replied softly.

I then remembered the fight Ichigo was having right now, if only I could help him right now.

"Don't worry your friend can handle himself, right now your body is healing itself so you shouldn't push yourself further" Midoriko said.

Even though she said that I still wanted to get up, I don't like laying down for a long time anyway. I thought about the power that guy had that attacked both myself and Ichigo, what exactly that power that he had, and why was it so similar to Kikyo's.

"You wounds are healing rather quickly Kagome, your getting better at healing yourself even when you unconscious" Midoriko said cheerfully hoping to lighten the mood.

"Midoriko" I asked from the ground.

"Yes Kagome" Midoriko replied pausing to look at me.

"What was that power that man had I saw" I continued with confusion in my voice.

"It's an old power from long ago, probably older then the jewel and me" She replied with a serious tone.

"It was strange, that mans aura was similar to Kikyo's and yet it felt different" I stated confused.

"What ever that man is you should be careful if you are to encounter him or any others like him" Midoriko said quietly as if thinking to herself.

"Alright I'll try" I stated hopefully.

"Good now I'm going to let you back to the re-conscious world now" Midoriko said finally after a long pause.

"I guess I will see you some other time then Midoriko" I said, before I became sleepy and fell back into the darkness of slumber.

***End Kagome's mind/point of view***

**Elsewhere near Kagome's house**

A shadowy figure came out of the well and walked towards Kagome's house. It looked around before sniffing the air and finding the "_target_" wasn't there but the scent was still there. The figure looked in the direction of where the scent was and mutter to itself "I guess I'm going to have to travel first thing in the morning" it said.

It saw the sun staring to set over the hill and the figure looked towards the tree and leaped over and decided it would sleep here for the night, then continue once it was daytime.

"Just wait Kagome I'm coming for you" it said before closing it's eyes and slept.

________________________________End Chapter 2_______________________________________

**Well there is chapter number 2 for you, and I have to say I can't wait to reveal who was searching for Kagome and what Ichigo has to say about finding out Kagome's powers.**

**I would like good criticism on this story, it helps me overcome writers block quicker, it also helps me with writing new stories too… so tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Left behind no more**

**Wow, I got so many nice things about my story, THANK YOU, and for that here is chapter 3. Also I can now hopefully start on Kagome and Chad's relationship a little so there may be a small fluff (it will be my very first one so go easy on me) in this chapter. But any way here is chapter 3.**

***Pleases check out my friend dragonluv13 she has some nice stories and doesn't get a lot of reviews***

**____________________________________Chapter 3______________________________________**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and noticed that she was in a room she didn't recognize anything. She looked around and noticed that there was a small boy in a cot next to her, and his soul seamed to be slipping away bit by bit. Who ever healed him did a pretty good job in healing his wounds but his soul was still injured. Kagome fanned out her senesce to find out if the occupants in the house were evil or not. Finding none she let her guard down, sensing Ichigo was among them as well made her relax knowing she wasn't in danger. Looking back over to the boy Kagome slowly got up after feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her, moving closer to the little boy she noticed he was only around seven or eight years old.

"He must have been attacked by those things as well" Kagome thought vaguely, remembering what it felt like.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and put her hands over the boys heart and concentrated on putting her healing abilities to work on the boys soul.

"This should help you, it will heal your soul for you" Kagome thought healing the boy.

Just then Kagome heard the door open and a man with a striped hat and blondish hair came into the room, making Kagome stop her healing in surprise.

"Ahh, so you're the one who I sensed, I take it your Kagome then" Urahara said.

"Um…yea, I guess" Kagome replied moving away from the boy.

"You can continue healing him, and by the way I'm Kisuke Urahara and I work with Ichigo" Urahara stated sitting down seeing her on edge.

"Your aura seems the same as Ichigo's yet something is blocking it…" Kagome asked glancing at Urahara.

"I guess that means she can see soul reapers if she knows what I am" Urahara thought with curiosity.

"What are you" Kagome thought.

"To answer you question I'm a _retired_ soul reaper, and yes I'm similar to Ichigo because he is a soul reaper as well, only he is a substitute soul reaper" Urahara replied more then stated.

"What's a soul reaper" Kagome questioned fully looking at Urahara.

"I think I can trust her, she has high levels of spiritual power" Urahara thought.

"If I answer your question can you answer one for me, deal" Urahara said and earned a nod from Kagome in response.

"Well, a soul reaper is a dead soul who has already passed on and has a high level of spiritual powers, they live in what's called the soul society; their job is to control the good souls who come into the soul society, they also defeat creatures called hollows which feed on the souls of the living" Urahara stated.

Kagome took the information all in, they kind of related to demons back in the feudal era.

"What question did you want to ask me Mr. Urahara" Kagome asked.

"Well I would like to ask what are you" Urahara stated a little serious.

"I'm a priestess…,well I'm still learning" Kagome replied with a bit of embarrassment.

Urahara's eye's widened in shock, there was jus no way. Kagome looked confused at his reaction; was it good reaction or bad.

"Um…are you ok" Kagome asked cautiously. Urahara then snapped out of his moment of shock and smiled.

"Wow, it's nice to meet a priestess in person rather then in bits of descriptions from writings" Urahara exclaimed happily.

"Um….I don't understand what you mean by that" Kagome replied with big question marks around her head.

"I'm talking about one's with real powers and not imitation ones" Urahara replied happily.

The door opened making Kagome look up to see a tall man with braids came into the room looking strict.

"Mr. Urahara what's wrong, I heard you…." Tessai asked before his eye's landed on Kagome who was healing the boy.

"Tessai Miss Kagome here is a priestess a real one at that" Urahara replied to him as he came in and sat down. Kagome by this point was confuses beyond the point of irritation.

"Can you pleases tell me why your excited because I'm a priestess" Kagome asked irritated.

"Priestess are suppose to be long extinct since 500 years ago" Urahara replied still happy.

"So your basically saying that I'm the only real priestess alive" Kagome said more to herself then stated.

"Yep" Urahara replied in almost a sing-song manner.

Kagome was silent for a while before finishing healing the boy. "So I'm the last real priestess" Kagome thought.

Ichigo came through the door with all his friends who where surprised to see her, also two new faces came through the door.

"Kagome your awake" Orihime exclaimed running up and gave Kagome a bear hug, almost crushing Kagome.

"Orihime I don't think Kagome can breath" a stuffed cartoon rabbit said.

Kagome paused looking at the voice that came from the plush animal. "I knew there was something off about those stuffed animals" Kagome said.

"Hello, sweet thin-AAHH" Kon started getting step on by Ichigo.

"You mean you were able to sense them" Ichigo said.

"Yea" Kagome replied.

"By the way Miss Kagome, I'm Kurodo, this is Noba and she is Lirin" Kurodo said pointing to the three of them.

"Nice to meet you three" Kagome replied.

"So how is he Hanataro" Renji asked.

"He's healed, but… how, it's near impossible to heal a human soul when it was in this state" Hanataro replied shocked.

"I healed him….." Kagome answered not knowing the boys name.

"I'm Hanataro; and you healed him….but that would make you a…." Hanataro replied in shock.

"A priestess" Urahara answered for him.

"What's a priestess" Orihime asked curiously.

"A priestess is a shrine maiden, or holy being, they heal the sick and purify anything evil" Kagome answered.

"Real priestesses became extinct since 500 years ago, I've only heard about them in textbooks and elderly people" Rukia said seeming interested.

"How dose the soul society know about priestesses" Ichigo asked.

"When I was still in the soul society, I learned that priestesses were once with the soul society, they lived in the human world to help with the souls of the living, they possessed powers similar to the Quincy's, only the priestesses powers don't completely destroy hollow's in fact they perform in the same way a zanpaktou would by cleansing them, as well they had the ability to heal any injury; with having said that when the time when Quincy's were to be killed, they were often mistaken for a Quincy and killed, until there was only a handful of them left, then the rest died of old age" Urahara informed.

"When did you learn how to use your powers Kagome…" Chad asked.

"About a year ago, give or take" Kagome replied.

"So you healed the boy" Renji asked, still in shock.

"Yes" Kagome replied.

"My name is Renji Abarai, and I…thank you for helping him" Renji said having said the last part quietly.

"It's nothing I was glad I was able to help him" Kagome replied with a smile.

After everything was settled with everyone and the boy was taken home, Tessai made Kagome something to eat and found her something that was similar to a priestess outfit to wear. Kagome was sitting having a chat with Orihime and Ichigo about their adventure to the soul society for the first time to save Rukia, and Kagome was amazed like a child listening to a bedtime story. She was amazed at how strong Ichigo had become. She now knew their secret and she informed them she would keep it a secret, if they kept hers.

"By the way Kagome do you think you can help us with a situation, I think you would be a lot of help to Ichigo and the others" Orihime asked, as if almost pleading.

"I'd love to but…" Kagome replied.

"But what…" Orihime asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't have my bow and arrows with me, I will only be able to heal and put up a barrier…." Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"It's ok Kagome we have some here for you" Urahara said asking Tessai to get some.

"I guess your asking me to help with those two I saw who tried to attack me" Kagome guessed.

"You can sense them…, and yes we are after those two but there are more of them" Ichigo said.

"Yes I can but I can't pinpoint their exact location, I can only sense if they are attacking within a certain range for some odd reason" Kagome said with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry that's to be expected since the bounts can hide their presence" Rukia replied.

"Bounts, that's the name of them" Kagome asked.

"Yea, bounts are these people who feed on the souls of dead souls and increase their life span, but just now we realized they were using these weird bugs to suck the souls of living people to gain power from them, they also use these creatures call dolls as there weapon" Ichigo informed.

"Now I see why they attacked me" Kagome mumbled to herself.

Tessai came back with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "These are beautiful" Kagome said in awe admiring the craftsmanship.

"Why thank you Miss Kagome" Tessai said with joyful tears.

"We should be going now if we want to stop the bounts" Ichigo said from the doorway.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the shop and Ichigo took out a crest and transformed into a soul reaper.

"Wow and he dose this every time a hollow comes around" Kagome thought looking at both Ichigo's.

"Let's move" Renji said as all of them started walking towards where Lirin and the others sensed where the bounts were.

They walked until they were clear out of the city and near the forest away from harming people. After a few minutes they came upon a cave where they were sensing the bounts from.

Kagome heard noises coming from the cave entrance, like someone was here before them and was in a very big battle.

"What was that sound" Kagome said looking into the cave to see if someone was coming out. Sadly nothing did, and their battle would have to take place in the dark, where anything could happen.

"It seems that it has already begun" Rukia replied also looking into the cave.

"Then let's go" Ichigo stated.

Kagome and the others started walking into the cave and stopped a few seconds in.

"How about now can you sense the bounts" Ichigo asked.

Kagome looked into the cave. "I can't seem to sense spiritual pressure but……I can just vaguely sense their aura" Kagome said quietly.

"She's right I can also sense a human presence, but it's like this cave was built to keep anyone from sensing any spiritual pressure" Kurodo replied.

"That's probably why we couldn't find them in the first place" Rukia said.

"Then lets not waste any time" Ichigo said as they all started walking.

"I hope Rangiku and the others are ok" Orihime said quietly walking by Kagome.

"I got a bad feeing…." Chad said behind from Kagome.

"Your not the only one" Kagome thought.

They came into an opening where there were no torches at all making everyone stay on guard. Kagome then stopped sensing something's presence in the cave with them.

"Kagome what's wrong…" Chad asked making everyone stop.

"What's the matter Kagome" Ichigo asked a bit concerned walking over to her.

"Something just came into this part of the cave, and it's not friendly either" Kagome replied looking all over to find where it was coming from. Kagome then sensed something out of the corner of her mind and turned sharply only to met with a lot of one-eyed-bug things.

"There" she said pointing in the direction and then everyone saw them.

"Those are just like the things we saw before" Chad said.

"Lets get out of here" Orihime stated, and everyone couldn't agree more.

Running into the next cave they were met with a cave full of ruins. Kagome fanned out her senses and found nothing….for the moment.

"It looks like an old city" Kagome said gazing at the ruins.

"Probably from an ancient civilization" Rukia replied.

"Sounds like the perfect place for the bounts to be hiding" Renji said smugly.

Kagome was following the others when she noticed something out of corner of her eyes.

"Ichigo" Kagome yelled out. Everyone turned to see the same bug things only this time there were to many to count.

Kagome watched as Ichigo and the others started to attack them, then she pulled an arrow from her quiver and fired it letting the pinkish light take over it taking out a good chunk of the enemies, but more kept on coming no matter how many she took out and she wasn't going to waste her arrows on them.

"If we can lead them into a narrow space we can bring the all down" Rukia said getting a nod from everyone

Kagome looked at Rukia and noticed some of those bugs were behind a pillar and flashed a ray of light, and a shadow crept up behind Rukia. Orihime tried to warn her but it was too late and she was hit hard making fly up into the wall of the cave with enough force to kill, if it hadn't been for Renji. Chad helped them and Ichigo was having his own predicament with a huge sword that came out of nowhere. Kagome was having her own situation, the same fist was trying to crush her and she had to keep her barrier up. She noticed that Orihime was shielding Ichigo from the second attack. Kagome let go of her barrier and attacked the fist then it disappeared just as it came.

"Where did it go" Kagome thought trying to sense it. She heard a scream from Orihime and looked to see her and Ichigo being pulled into the shadows by wires. Kagome went to rush over to help them but was blocked by those bug things again.

"Do something Ichigo" Lirin shouted.

Kagome then used her hands and started purifying them and rushed over to help them. Grabbing her bow she forced her powers into it and slashed the wire, then rushed over to the two.

"Are you guys ok" Kagome asked helping them up.

"Were fine Kagome thanks" Ichigo replied.

"Kagome behind you" Orihime exclaimed behind Kagome.

Kagome turned at was met with that giant fist again, and it was coming straight at them. Before they could react a ash substance came and destroyed the rock where the bugs were casting their light at.

"Its those eye's, they cast a light that makes a shadow where the dolls can generate, you have to destroy everything that can make a shadow" Rangiku shouted.

"That's fine by me" Kagome said notching some arrows and taking out three pillars. Ichigo took out the rest of the bug things in one hit from his sword.

Kagome then ran over to the one called Rangiku and helped her up, then the others came over to her.

"You ok" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine" Rangiku replied.

They all sat down and Kagome started to heal Rukia who looked in pretty bad shape despite her protests.

"I'm fine Kagome, really" Rukia protested. Kagome inwardly smirked it was like dealing with a child.

"Rukia your soul I damaged I'm going to heal it weather you like it or not" Kagome said continuing her healing on Rukia.

"Can you all hear me" a voice said in the cave, making Kagome stop her healing momentarily. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Ugaki I'm a bount, my dolls name is Gasell, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said in a mock tone.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing" Ichigo yelled clearly irritated.

"If you just listen I'll tell you…, we're in the business of collecting souls, thanks to the bitto's we've been able to gather a staggering number of them, once they bring us the concentrated souls we ingest them, increasing our power as well as our dolls" he continued.

"That's about to come to an end, we're going to destroy those disgusting bugs" Renji replied grabbing hold of his sword.

He kept rambling on about how him and his clan were rejected y the world, Kagome felt a tad bit of sympathy for them but still that didn't give them the right to prove that they were, also they killed one of their own makes them unforgivable.

"This guy really loves the sound of his own voice a little bit too much" Kagome thought.

"I hoped that my words would have made an impression, obviously I underestimated your tiny brains" he spat.

Kagome was almost visibly twitching. "Did he say _we_ have tiny brains, who the hell dose he think he is" Kagome thought angrily.

"He is making fun of us" Renji raged wanting nothing more then to beat the crap out of the bount.

"I'm going with you Renji" Ichigo answered standing.

"I'm going to….." Orihime said.

"Not this time, you stay here with Kagome and help her heal Rukia and Rangiku's wounds" Ichigo said seeing a replied nod from both Kagome and Orihime.

"Wait I can still-" Rukia began but was cut off by Ichigo.

"No…., Renji and I will go on alone from here" Ichigo stated not looking at her.

"He has a good point" Kagome thought.

"Chad you stay here with the ladies while Kagome and Orihime tends to their wounds… I need you to protect them" Ichigo continued looking at Chad.

"Don't worry about them their safe with me Ichigo" Kon said.

"Alright I'm counting on you" Ichigo said then running off with Renji.

"Be careful you two" Kagome said to herself then turning to the others.

"Alright where to start…" Kagome said.

"I'll work on Rangiku" Orihime said already starting to heal her.

"Ok" Kagome replied healing Rukia's wounds.

After a few minutes Kagome was almost done healing her wounds and was going to get some bandages when the cave started to rumble, then it started to fall apart having huge chunks of rock come down on them.

"Kagome watch out" Rukia shouted.

Kagome looked up to see rocks start to fall from the ceiling and was just about to put up a barrier when two strong arms pulled her out of the way and under Orihime's shield. Kagome looked up to find Chad who had a hold on her still, she mentally blushed at how close they were. After the quake stopped Orihime took down her barrier and continued on healing Rangiku, and Chad let go of Kagome.

"Thank you Chad" Kagome said looking at him.

"Don't mention it…" He replied quietly.

"It must be a dangerous battle for us to be feeling that kind of power from here, could it possibly be Ichigo's" Kurodo said.

"I could be" Kagome replied looking at where Ichigo ran to.

"I have to go help Ichigo" Rukia started sitting up.

"Don't even think about it, your no where near well enough to be fighting, let me heal you more" Kagome said a bit sternly.

"Alright but don't heal me too much or you'll wear yourself out Kagome" Rukia replied.

Chad looked up at the entrance to the cave, and Kagome looked at him. "What is it Chad what's wrong….." Kagome said trailing off when she saw who came in.

It was Uryu (she knows about him) and he was in this wired outfit. "Well I have seen worse" Kagome thought inwardly laughing.

"Kagome what are you doing here" Uryu asked with some shock.

"I'll explain later, right now's not the time" Kagome replied finishing healing Rukia.

"Where's Ichigo" Uryu asked.

"He went up ahead" Kagome replied nodding her head in the direction.

"Well then lets go, because I'm all healed" Rangiku stated standing up.

"Alright let's go" Orihime stated.

Everyone started running towards where they were sensing the battle was coming from and Kagome was shaking from the power levels, even from where they were. In the direction the were going Kagome and the others came upon the battle Ichigo and the bount were in.  
"This guy is powerful, so are those others bounts" Kagome thought looking around at the bouts then noticing there was a soul reaper among them. "What's he doing with the bounts" she thought curiously in her mind.

Kagome watched as Uryu gathered sprit energy into his hands and formed it into a arrow, then moved so quickly she could barely keep up with his aura; Uryu appeared behind the white haired bount. Also out of the corner of her eye she noticed a strange gate that had almost the exact same aura as the well, only this one was more powerful. One of the bounts; the one that had attacked her was saying something and a red seal mark appeared in it. As if he were opening a door he parted the crest and swirling wind came out and it was so strong almost knocking everyone over. Orihime, Rukia and the others started running down the stairs making Kagome break from her thoughts and follow after them.

Uryu aimed his arrow at the gate; and then Kagome had a chill that ran up her spine, not only that but she was getting a wearied feeling from that gate as she got closer.

They all watched as Uryu fired the arrow he had and the portal absorbed it making it turn a light blue. All Kagome saw from where she was standing was the bount smirking he teleported himself over to where the others were and then disappeared through the portal. Once she was sure they were gone Kagome ran over to where Ichigo was and saw him arguing with Uryu and a woman with purple hair with a bright orange shirt appeared with him.

"Uryu you've just created a serious problem" She said.

"Why did you help them" Ichigo asked seriously.

"I'll tell you why" Uryu snapped slightly. "I know you have your bankai back….but even with that back do you really believe we would have been able to defeat someone so powerful" Uryu explained further.

"Well… I think that if…, well now we will never know since we didn't even try" Ichigo fumed.

"It would have been very difficult" the woman stated strongly.

"But you don't know…." Ichigo started but was cut off by Uryu.

"Listen, this quincy power is all I have to defeat him with…" Uryu said with some venom laced with his words.

Kagome was strangely reminded of herself and how her powers where the only thing that kept her alive in the feudal era. She listened as the woman named Yoruichi talk about how the bount's will use spirit particles to regenerate themselves. Also that they were going to go to the soul society to stop the bount's; they seemed to talk like she wasn't even there. Kagome knew they were in a situation at the moment but, they still didn't say one word to her.

"…_Nothing but a shard detector after all_". Those words rang through her mind again as if _he_ was here taunting her. Kagome pushed it all to the back of her mind when she almost missed what Ichigo said to her.

"Hey Kagome, you going to come with us" Ichigo said looking at her.

Kagome thought for a second about going with them, then smiled. "Of course I will, besides I want a shot at that guy who tried to take my soul" Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Well why not as long as we've come this far,….in order to finish this we're going to have to mobilize every soul reaper in the soul society" Yoruichi stated.

"When you really think about it that might be the best solution we have" Rangiku informed.

"It was in the soul society that the bount's were created to begin with that's true, so if there is going to be casualties and blood spilled then the soul society should take some responsibility" Yoruichi said with a sigh.

"HEY"

Kagome turned to see Renji being supported by a blond soul reaper and one with an orange collar following them.

"Renji, your alright" Kagome said walking over to help heal him a little.

"They can't kill me that easily" Renji stated with pride.

"Alright, I just called in and we are clear to make the trip" Rangiku stated.

"Alright then let's go back to the soul society" Ichigo stated walking up to the gate. Ichigo walked through first followed by everyone else, and Kagome stood there for a second thinking.

"Let's go Kagome" Chad said from behind Kagome.

"Right, let's go" Kagome replied following Chad.

"_And goodbye Inuyasha, I'm finally moving on…I found someplace better, and maybe I'll be happy here"_

**_____________________________________End Chapter 3__________________________________**

**Finally finished chapter 3, and wow did I ever write lots. Also what will happen to Kagome when she meets everyone in the soul society, better yet what will they think of her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Left behind no more**

**Sorry for the wait everyone…well I'm on a roll with this story, thanks for all the nice reviews on my story. I got to say a lot of people like my stories. I'm wishing there were more Bleach/Inuyasha crossovers to read.**

***Note that I'm kind of passing through the chapters a bit fast, that's because it would take me a while to get past the Bount arc, I want to be able to get into the arrancar arc within the 10****th**** chapter range So enjoy Chapter 4.**

**____________________________________Chapter 4______________________________________**

After going through the portal Kagome felt as if her powers were strengthening as well as her senses. Orihime, Uyru and Chad went to go and find a person named Kukaku who Yoruichi said would help them. Kagome stayed with Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi along with Lirin, Noba and Kurodo. Kagome was currently sitting down picking grass with the three, waiting for the others to return. This place reminded Kagome of the feudal era; the sky was so clean and pure. Rukia and Ichigo were a few feet away from her and she could tell by the looks on their faces, they were silently agreeing with each other.

Yoruichi looked like she was irritated at the two and appeared with them asking them why they were so silent and that this was a crisis situation. Kagome chuckled when Lirin started asking if the two liked each other.

"Ichigo really has a way with the ladies" Kagome stated from where she was sitting. That got her a death glare from Ichigo and she smiled a cat like grin.

"Just what do you mean by that" Ichigo yelled back.

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying" Kagome replied raising her hands in defense.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Kagome we have some bad news about Kukaku" Orihime called running up to them.

"What's wrong" Rukia asked. Kagome got up from the spot she was sitting in and walked over to see what was wrong.

"I'm afraid that she's not there…" Chad replied.

"Well Kukaku dose have a habit of picking up and moving out all of a sudden" Yoruichi answered.

"Where could she have moved to" Kagome asked more to herself.

"I think I have an idea of where she jus might be" Yoruichi said looking up.

It felt like hours had went by and it was dark out now, Kagome wondered how far this person lived. Not only that everyone looked somewhat tiered, even though they didn't act or show it. There was a silence over the group and Kagome was use to it being quiet when she use to travel. Also she understood that they were in a bad situation and that everyone was thinking about the battles ahead, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what kind of battle she would be in and how powerful her enemy was.

They walked through some trees and found their destination. "There it is" Ichigo stated.

All Kagome could think of was, _wow_ and she jus stood there and looked at the building with two giant fist sticking up holding a banner. Then there was a load scream coming from the house making everyone go on edge.

"I know that scream" Ichigo said with a hint of fear.

They entered the house and went a long way downstairs and came into a room where there was shouting and screams of pain coming from. Yoruichi opened the door and there was a woman with a red and white outfit with black hair, stepping on the head of a much bigger man. Kagome along with everyone else sweat-dropped at the sight, to Kagome it looked kind of funny, but she bit her lip to keep her from doing so.

"Your such a bumbling idiot" Kukaku yelled pushing on his head a little harder. "Poor guy" Kagome thought as the rave continued.

"The only reason I sent you to the world of the living in the first place was because I heard that something strange was happening there, and I stupidly thought you could be of some use to her…"Kukaku continued still pressing her foot onto his head.

"Yes…but…I…got distracted" Ganju said in between grunts of pain.

"Your mission failed because you were paying more attention to you job as a continent store clerk….are you kidding me…." Kukaku yelled picking him up by the collar them throwing him across the room. Kagome was remained silent, she thought if she moved she would meet the same fate as that guy on the ground.

"I'm sorry he couldn't have been more help" Kukaku said a bit more calmer.

"How is it you know what a convenient store is Kukaku" Ichigo asked. Kagome was going to tell Ichigo he shouldn't have said that but it was too late and Ichigo was thrown across the room, making Kagome cringe at the impact. "Now it's time I taught both of you a lesson" Kukaku said chasing the two around the room.

"Ichigo you idiot" Kagome mumbled.

After the whole mess was solved thanks to Yoruichi speaking about their predicament at the moment, but it didn't stop Kukaku from punching both Ichigo and Ganju. Kagome was lead into a room with everyone else by the woman called Kukaku, and she asked Yoruichi to explain what she meant by predicament. Kagome listened every now and then to things she didn't know yet about the bounts, she learned that the leader was named Jin Kariya, and that he is trying to get revenge on the people that made them.

"…I know that there are a lot of, and I'm sorry to impose, but is it alright if we stay here for the time being, the Rukon district is a big area and this is a good central location for us" Yoruichi stated.

"Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, how are our food supplies" Kukaku yelled. Then two men came into the room and started yelling about having enough o feed a hundred.

"This is the least I can do since the bounts got in here because of my idiot brother" Kukaku continued. Ganju said something Kagome couldn't quite hear and then was pressed against the floor from Kukaku's foot.

"Wow and their suppose to be siblings" Kagome thought sheepishly sweat dropping at the sight.

"So then it's settled then, make yourselves at home….,though I am curious though how are you going to find the bounts" Kukaku said. Then three cheers of "Taa-daa" were heard and their three stuffed animal friends came out.

"What the hell are these things" Kukaku stated looking at them. They all anime fell making Kagome chuckle.

"Their mod souls Kisuke Urahara made to detect bount spiritual pressure" Ichigo explained.

"I see, so these are mod souls, who would have thought to use stuffed animals,…leave it to Kisuke to come up with something that strange" Kukaku said amazed.

"We're not that strange, and Kagome here can sense them as well" Kurodo replied.

"I see, so you can sense them as well" Kukaku asked. Kagome replied by nodding.

"There's still one more item, I have an important request of everyone" Yoruichi started.

"What is it" Kagome asked.

"I'd like you all to collect information on someone named Ran'Tao" Yoruichi said.

"Ran'Tao, who's that" Ichigo questioned. Kagome listened when Yoruichi explained who Ran'Tao was, also how she was the one who created the bounts to begin with. She also spoke of how it was over a thousand years since Ran'Tao was kicked out, and that rumors said that Ran' Tao was alive.

Then Kukaku stood and asked the two men still in the room if dinner was ready. Reality settled in and Kagome realized she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast this morning. Everyone got up and followed the two and Kagome was being dragged by Orihime by the hand taking about how good the food was. She was dragged right into a room where there were plates with food set up. After dinner Kagome Orihime and Rukia went into a room where they would be sleeping for the night.

**Kagome's mind**

"Kagome…Is there something that troubles you" Midoriko asked while the two were having a break from fighting. Something was troubling the young miko because she was silent the whole time and usually she would have commented on something.

"It's just that…I don't have a lot of arrows, and I was hoping that there was a way I can be able to make arrows using my powers; because I haven't really thought about it before" Kagome replied looking at the older miko. Midoriko thought for a moment before coming up with a answer. "There is…one way a priestess can do that from which I know of that is a rather old method; it's similar to how a quincy dose theirs, but with priestess powers it's much stronger and more controlled…but there are side affects" Midoriko explained.

"What kind of side affects" Kagome asked.

"Well from what I know it drains the persons energy a lot, so they stopped training priestesses how to perform it; but since we are in a place that uses spirit particles, so it shouldn't be a problem to do,…so just as long as your in a place that uses spirit particles you can do it" Midoriko said with a smile.

"Thanks Midoriko" Kagome said, smiling happily.

"Well let's begin then" Midoriko started.

Kagome nodded and stood up to where a tree was. "So what do I do" Kagome asked.

"Alright since your new at this it would be best if you would start off by having your bow with you, because we are just going to learn how to make an arrow for now" Midoriko said tossing Kagome her bow. Kagome got into her shooting pose and lifted her bow but didn't pull the string; waiting for further instructions.

"Ok, now put some of your powers into your hands, but not all of it; and focus it there" Midoriko instructed demonstrating with her own bow. "Now here comes the difficult part, form your powers into an arrow; but you have to judge and control how much you put into the arrow, too much and you will either drain yourself quicker or you will hurt yourself with all that power, too little and the arrow won't form properly" Midoriko continued showing Kagome what it would look like, then she fired the arrow into a tree. Kagome was amazed at what happened and tried to do what Midoriko did and nothing happened, making her confused.

"Don't worry Kagome, it usually takes a priestess a year to at least get the arrow right" Midoriko said.

"Well then I guess I better start learning" Kagome replied trying again.

_**3 hours later**_

Kagome was starting to get the hang of forming the arrow, though it would always be jagged and would start to hurt her hands from holding onto it for while; so she had to be quick at forming the arrow, then shoot it. Midoriko was off to the side watching in silence, giving Kagome some help every now and then.

Kagome fell to the ground exhausted and wiped her forehead of the light sweat that gathered there.

"Your doing good Kagome, better then a beginner in fact, but like I said it's difficult to get the arrow right" Midoriko said walking up to Kagome and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, at least I know how to form a arrow, it's just the part where you have to control the arrow, that's the hard part" Kagome replied.

"You have lots of time to train in the future, and you still know how to put up a barrier and fire your powers from your hands, so if you do run out of arrows you won't be defenseless" Midoriko said.

"Good point" Kagome said.

"Well, I think you should go back to sleep, you got this far with your training in three hours and you will need your energy for the morning" Midoriko stated helping Kagome up.

"Ok, well goodbye" Kagome said as she drifted back to sleep.

**End Kagome's mind**

Kagome woke seemingly a few seconds later to Orihime slightly shaking her awake informing her that it was time to get up. After having a bath and getting changed, Kagome waited with Orihime and Rukia for everyone else to get ready. After waiting for fire minutes of waiting Ichigo and the others came out ready to go. She noticed that Yoruichi was missing since breakfast, but didn't comment on it.

"Alright, all of you will split up and head out, use the mod souls to try an find the bounts presence, if you find any trace of them let off a small amount of spiritual pressure to inform the others, is that clear" Rukia said. Everyone nodded in response. "Rukia what are you going to do" Kagome asked.

"I'd like to along with you to help, but I have to report back to my squad for duty, I'm afraid I have put it off for to long" Rukia replied.

"Well take care then" Ichigo said.

"Try not to anything stupid" Rukia replied with a slight smile.

"NOT this again, I'm way more valuable then her, just you wait and I'll prove it, I'll find a bount myself, just you wait Rukia, I'll beat you all…" Lirin shouted angrily flying off. Kagome sweat dropped and looked back at Ichigo who just had a look of what-the-heck-was-that look.

"What the heck was that all about" Ichigo asked.

"I think she was jealous" Kagome said.

"She's such a pain but I need her" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Too bad she didn't here that" Kagome muttered to herself, then noticed Uryu walking.

"Where you going" Ichigo asked.

"We have no time to waste, I'll start searching, just leave me on my own" Uryu stated.

Ichigo was about to say something, but was cut off by Kagome who shook her head knowing he wouldn't listen. "Uryu's right, lets start searching" Kagome said. There was a long silence then Ichigo turned to Kagome. "Kagome, since you don't know your way around, I want you to stay here for now" Ichigo stated. Kagome didn't bother to argue and nodded along with everyone else.

"Now let's move out" Ichigo said and everyone ran in different directions. Kagome watched as everyone else ran off leaving her behind.

"Be careful you guys" Kagome thought sitting on the grass.

After about a half an hour since everyone left Kagome still didn't sense anything. "Hey Kagome" Kukaku said standing beside Kagome.

"What's wrong you seem worried" Kukaku asked.

"It's just that I would have sensed something by now, or someone else would have picked up something and I would have sensed it, and the bount's wouldn't want to be far out from their target…" Kagome replied as if in thought. "Your right about that…but I still think that's not the reason you look upset" Kukaku said. Kagome looked up, Kukaku didn't seem like the kind of person you should lie to; she felt it was ok to tell her. "…It's just that, I came here to help everyone, and I feel useless, I've had someone from my past keep telling me that I'm weak and I always need protecting from someone" Kagome replied in a somewhat dead voice. Kukaku looked at the girl beside her and sighed. "You shouldn't let stuff like that get you down, if you know your strong, then your strong, people say this kind of shit to see if you really are weak" Kukaku said. Kagome was about to say something when she felt Rukia and a bounts power roaring, making her stand. Kukaku noticed this and nodded towards Kagome to go on. She thanked her and ran off following where Rukia's powers were coming from; Kagome wasn't that far from where they were fighting, but it was still far from her. "Hold on Rukia I'm coming to help you" Kagome said to herself.

Kagome was able to reach the town where Rukia was, but not before feeling Rukia's spiritual pressure almost vanish completely, making Kagome almost panic. Turning a corner Kagome was met with a gruesome sight, and she screeched to a halt. There was Rukia almost torn up and bleeding, turning her head more she saw a bount woman with a young girl with an infant in her hands, and the woman was threatening to crush the girls skull at any moment. Kagome started cursing herself mentally for not showing up earlier to try and stop this, and she knew Ichigo and the others were too far out still. Kagome watched the small girl with tears of fear in her eye's, and she hated seeing people use kids as human shields and it made her blood boil with anger.

She saw an opening for her to attack; the woman swung her sword at Rukia and had the girl off to the side, so Kagome notched an arrow silently hoping the woman hadn't saw her coming yet. Kagome had to hit her, or the girl would die, she also had to be fast as well or Rukia would be torn to pieces. The woman started squeezing the girls head making her cry harder, Kagome now had enough of this bount woman, her blood burned.

"Please…, HIT THE MARK" Kagome screamed in her mind letting lose the arrow. The arrow flew with accuracy and hit the woman's arm dead on making her scream in pain and dropped the girl.

**Rukia's pov.**

I couldn't let this happen, she had an advantage on me…and I couldn't do anything to make it stop. Ichigo and the others were still to far to assist me this time. Dropping the sword I watched the woman advance on me with the girl still in her hands behind her. She also warned Lirin not to attack or she wouldn't hesitate in crushing the girls skull.

"I can't believe what an idiot I am" I thought gritting my teeth. She had her sword pressed against me, and I moved away from her, she grew mad and swung her sword at me. I felt the blade run along my chest and she was about to attack me a second time, when a soft pink light, full of power, came out of an ally and hit the bount in the arm making her scream out in pain, also forgetting about the girl and dropped her. The light was so bright for a second I couldn't see. I looked out if the corner if my eye and noticed someone ran out of the ally and picked up the girl and stood in front of me. At first I thought it was either Ichigo or Uryu, but I was proven wrong when the light dimmed and there stood Kagome.

**End pov.**

Kagome ran out from the ally, picked up the girl and stood in front of Rukia, with her powers spread out in a threatening manner. Kagome had an arrow out just in case the bount woman tried to come after her.

"Rukia are you ok" Kagome asked not taking her eye's off the woman who was trying to heal herself with spirit partials.

"Kagome…what-…yes I'm ok" Rukia started, but knew if Kagome hadn't have shown up herself or the girl would have not made it out alive.

"Rukia you leave her to me, you just stay there and watch after the girl" Kagome said in a stern voice.

"YOU damn WENCH, I'll kill you for that" the woman raged finding it hard to heal the wound even with the spirit partials. Then the woman ran at Kagome with her sword raised to kill her.

"Take your best shot, I'll kill you for hurting Rukia" Kagome spat angrily aiming her arrow, her powers flaring in anger with her. Kagome was going to shoot her arrow when she felt something quick go by and hit the woman in the back. "What the…" Kagome started completely confused. She was broken from her thoughts when Rukia fell behind her making her turn to try and catch her, but a man with black hair beat her to it.

"Rukia, Kagome" Ichigo yelled running up to them. Kagome knew the man was here to help Rukia, and the fact that Rukia was just tiered and didn't have any life threatening wounds. Kagome turned to the little girl and noticed that she was just unconscious. Kagome felt Ichigo and Orihime run up behind her in concern.

"Kagome you ok" Ichigo asked with concern. "I'm fine, and the girl here is to, also Rukia is ok she is just tired from fighting" Kagome replied with a smile.

"I'm glad your ok Kagome" Orihime said.

"ICHIGO" Lirin called running out from a building.  
"Hey Lirin" Ichigo replied holding to now crying girl.

"You should have seen it…if it weren't for Kagome Rukia and the girl wouldn't have made it, of course I helped to…" Lirin stated pointing at Kagome who was blushing in embarrassment.

Kagome was going to say something when she turned sharply, having her senses tell her that the woman was still alive. Ichigo and the others turned when seeing Kagome go on edge, and saw the bount woman on top of the tower.

"My job here is done for now…, but just you wait you little witch, I'll be sure to kill you the next time I see you" She said pointing her sword at Kagome, then disappeared.

"You come back here…."Ichigo yelled taking out his sword. Then the ground shook making Kagome put her hands over the girls head to protect her if it was an attack. Hearing an explosion Kagome turned to the city on the hill and watched in horror as buildings fell from multiple explosions.

After the explosions Kagome followed Ichigo and Orihime as they followed the black haired man with Rukia, to a mansion like building. The girl woke up a few seconds later, and thanked Kagome then ran off. Kagome was now sitting in a room waiting with the others to see if Rukia was ok. A few minutes passed and Kagome heard someone coming, Ichigo jumped up and demanded to know how Rukia was. Kagome was certain this man had the same personality as Sesshomaru, if it weren't for the kind hint in his aura.

"She is expected to make a full recovery, though the wound in quite deep, I would lie her to rest here for a while until she is fully recuperated" Byakuya said sternly. Everyone seemed to relax after hearing their fiend was alright. "Well now this recovery would have never would have been possible without the strong will and determination of her big brother, which proves that no one should underestimate the power of sibling love" Kurodo said. Kagome sweat dropped at the sight of Lirin patting Byakuya's ankle, thought that quickly disappeared when Ichigo asked him for help and having him refuse because of a rivalry going on between him and Ichigo. "Let's go you two" Ichigo said walking away. Kagome and Orihime both bowed in respect and ran to catch up with Ichigo. When searching Kagome noticed dark clouds had started to gather, making it look like it was going to rain at anytime, and having searched for nearly an entire day everyone was starting to get tiered and headed back to Kukaku's house.

Opening the door the three of them sat in the stairwell resting and waiting for the others to return. Kagome leaned her head on the wall and tried to think where the bounts could attack next. "I've been wondering why the bounts would want to break into the seireitei and blow up some buildings" Orihime questioned. "Well it defiantly wasn't quiet, and all I can think of is that they wanted everyone in the soul society to know they were here" Ichigo replied. "They could also be wanting to show how powerful they are" Kagome added in.

"That's crazy, it's like you want everyone to know that your committing a crime, why would they do that" Lirin stated. "The only reason they there're here is because they are bent on revenge, they want to make sure everyone knows who is doing this" Kagome replied. At that time Chad came in the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to Rukia in time" Chad said.

"Me either, it was Kagome who saved Rukia this time, then Byakuya came after, she's at his house now recuperating" Ichigo replied.

"I see…" Chad said trailing off.

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko suddenly appeared out of no where and started questioning Ichigo about why he looked so down. She couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's priceless reaction as the two got closer to him. Then they said something about having to show the him something interesting, then had them all walk outside facing the house.

"So what's so interesting" Ichigo asked skeptically. The two burst into action and a crank (**magically**) appeared out of no where and they turned it, and it made the ground rumble and Kagome looked up to see both of the steel hands open up.

"What do you think of that master Ichigo" they asked.

"Well it's um, to be honest…what is it" Ichigo replied confused

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT IS IT, HOW CAN YOU POSSABLY ASK THAT" They yelled, Knocking Ichigo over.

"Wow and here I thought people were strange in the past, but this is crazy" Kagome thought silently. She noticed something was coming in the distance, then noted it was two men riding boars an they were screaming for Ganju and they went and crashed into the Kukaku arms, making the twins scream. They went inside and sat down with Kukaku, telling them about some people coming in to a local town and acting all tough. Kagome thought that maybe these were the bounts they were talking about.

"You think it could be the bounts" Kagome asked Ichigo.

"Who knows, it's a pretty tough town, real tough" Ganju said.

"That's putting it mildly, it's one of the most dangerous places in the rukon district, you've got to be tough to survive in that place, and if they had a strong enough leader they could be dangerous" Kukaku added in.

"Aww sis, I was just about to say that my-" Ganju stared but was cut off by Kukaku punching his face in (**literally**). "Give it a rest Ganju, any moron could have figured that out…speaking of morons" Kukaku started glairing at the two.

"Now I know why Ichigo is scared of her" Kagome thought.

"So what you going to do" Kukaku said turning to Ichigo.

"I'm going, it may turn out to be nothing but it's the only lead we got" Ichigo replied. Kagome smirked knowing that he would say that one way or the other.

"I'm coming with you" Uryu said from the door, making everyone turn to him. "You decided to come back" Ichigo asked. "Yea what do say, you got room for one more Ganju, I'm ready, Kariya is mine" Uryu replied.

Ganju paused for a moment before smiling. "Fine we leave bright and early tomorrow morning" Ganju stated before getting a bash over the head.

"You will never catch them with that lazy attitude, let's get out there and strike while the irons hot we'll give those bounts an ass whipping they won't forget" Kukaku demanded. Kagome sweat dropped and noted not to get in Kukaku's way.

"All right everyone let's move out" Ganju said leading them out of the house. Once they were out Ganju brought out there _rides. _"Pigs huh…" Ichigo started. "Don't ever call them pigs, got it, now listen they all got names, there's Bonnie, Connie, Cindy, Mindy, Sunny, Honey, Manny, Nanny, and Convay" Ganju said pointing at them. "Alright what's up, why'd you give the last one such a goofy name" Ichigo yelled.

"Let's saddle up" Ganju said ignoring Ichigo. "What, are you insane , your not getting me on the back on one of those pigs, I'm out of here" Ichigo said starting to run away then vanished.

"Son of a…, thinks he's to good to ride on one of my boars" Ganju huffed angrily.

"Ichigo's lucky, he escaped" Uryu said in a jealous voice. Chad seemed to agree with him having said that. "Well look on the bright side, at least you don't have to walk" Kagome said equally.

After saddling up Kagome had to share one with Chad, seeing there was an odd number of them, and he offered to share. Kagome rapped her arms round his waist, while trying to hold down a blush (**Probably feeling how well built he is XD, I don't blame her**). "Alright lets move out Bonnie" Ganju yelled racing off ahead. Kagome held on to Chad for dear life, as they took off towards the road that lead into the forest. Ganju warned everyone they were headed into the forest and to watch out of branches.

"Ichigo, I'm going to kill you for leaving me to ride these things" Kagome thought vengefully, as they entered to forest.

**___________________________________End Chapter 4____________________________________**

**Well what do you think, I'm currently writing chapter 5. I didn't know the name of the last boar, so don't kill me on that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Left behind no more**

**Sorry for the wait, my teachers dumped a pile of work on me, making me fall behind in my writing, but anyway…thanks for the nice reviews, I also have a poll in my profile on what Kagome crossover I should do next, and I'm closing it when I get 10 votes for the most wanted one. So feel free to send me ideas for future stories. Here's chapter 5...**

**________________________________Chapter 5__________________________________________**

It started getting dark and Kagome wondered, if it was just her or were they lost. "Great I think we're lost, because I do recall seeing that rock that looks like a face quite a few times" Kagome thought bitterly.

She noticed that Uryu seemed to have notice they were lost as well as Orihime and Chad. Finally having enough, Uryu asked making everyone screech to a halt.

"I'm not sure exactly how to say this but… unless you've been meaning to take us in circles…we're lost" Uryu stated. Ganju and the others seemed to already know this would happen. "Great" Kagome groaned under her breath. "Shut up and let me think for a second" Ganju yelled. Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever. "Well, that's that, I think we can say, this is this and that is that, right" Ganju finally said breaking into a laughing fit, before stopping to find people coming from up ahead. "Let's ask them" Kagome question. "Let me handle this" Ganju said standing in their way.

They stopped having noticed someone was in their way, and they didn't seem like the type to be friendly either. "Who the hell are you" one asked. "I'll ask the questions here if you don't mind" Ganju replied. "What are you talking about" the second growled. "Listen numb nuts, we're from Kusagishi (sp)" the first added more tougher. "I see… then this will make this easier then" Ganju replied. "Is everything alright Ganju" Orihime asked. "I got this situation under control, after all I'm Ganju Shiba, the self proclaimed ruler of the west Rukon district, the self proclaimed fastest cashier in Karukura" Ganju stated boastfully.

"There's no doubt about it, Ganju is defiantly a legend in his own mind" Kagome, Uryu and Orihime said together sheepishly. Then Ganju charged at them head on creating a bug dust cloud in his wake.

After the dust settled, it showed who the winner was. There stood Bonnie with three men knocked out on the ground.

"Wow" Kagome mumbled sarcastically.

"Now, now, don't go giving Ganju here all the credit, it was Bonnie here and the others who knocked them out" Kurodo stated

"I never knew Kurodo can be so jealous" Kagome thought with a smirk.

Ganju was about to say something when Kagome felt and heard Ichigo's spiritual pressure, along with Chad and Orihime.

"That's Ichigo alright and…hey where's Uryu" Kagome asked finally noticing that one of them was missing.

"He was here just a second ago…" Chad replied looking around for Uryu.

"He probably went in Ichigo's direction" Orihime said walking in the direction and was stopped by Ganju.

"No wait, let's just leave that mess to the two of them" Ganju said.

"Yea but…" Orihime started, then Kagome cut in.

"They will be fine without us, besides we have bigger things to worry about, we have to find out if the bounts are in Kusagishi or not" Kagome stated walking up to one of the men and taped him awake. "No…please don't hurt me miss…" he said surrendering.

"I'm not going to hurt you but, can you please tell me about the new strangers in Kusagishi" Kagome asked crouching down in front of him.

"S-Sure…um…their leaders name is Kariya…or something like that" he replied. "What is he doing there exactly" Kagome asked again.

"Well, he said he is going to turn the soul society upside-down and he is trying to get people to join him" he said. "Continue…" Kagome said. "Well, right now their at the gambling house where the boss in town is, Kariya said anyone who goes there…would have something good happen to them" he said finishing with a smile.

"Thanks pal you've been great" Ganju said knocking him out. "Ganju…what do we do now" Orihime asked. "Well we have to go to this gambling house" Ganju replied. "You know if their recruiting people there…that could be dangerous" Chad added. "Yea I know" Ganju replied not liking the idea as well. Kagome pondered on both of the ideas rationally, but seeing they were in a situation where both answers were dangerous; it will all end up in the same area of danger. Then Ganju spoke up grabbing everyone's attention.

"Just the same…it looks like I'm going to have to _him…_" Ganju said, saying the word him like it was the last option on earth.

"Do you mean…who I think you mean" Ganju's friend asked in fear. "The bull of Kusagishi" Ganju replied. "Ganju you can't be serious, it's way too dangerous, what are you going to do when you meet him anyway" Ganju's friend asked.

Kagome was confused, as was Chad and Orihime. Who was this 'bull of Kusagishi' anyway, and Ganju's friend said it would be dangerous too.

"…It's not that simple though Ganju, what if Bull is there with the bounts right now" Ganju's friend said. "I don't think so, Bull is not one to be persuaded by the bounts arguments" Ganju replied finally, then looking at the rest of them for a agreement. "So what do you say you three" Ganju asked. Kagome thought for a moment and came up with an answer. "Well I guess we have no other choice" Kagome said unsurely, getting a nod from both Chad and Orihime as well. Ganju call Bonnie and he started to lead the way and everyone followed after him.

She wasn't sure how long they were out and Kagome was almost exhausted, and she wasn't so sure she should use her powers to help herself, considering if a bount showed up she would need her powers to fight and heal. Also having to be tiered during a fight would also be bad for her, so coming up with a solution she rested her head on Chad's back; he didn't seem to mind her actions at all.

"Alright hold up Bonnie, take a rest" Ganju said after a while, stopping a small clearing. "Now lets see, Unless I'm wrong, he should be right around here" he continued pondering for a moment. Kagome woke up after they stopped. Ganju whistled and they waited for a few minutes seeing nothing happened at first. The bushes started rustling and Kagome turned and saw they were surrounded by men. "What's…this…" Chad asked tensing a little. "The Bull of Kusagishi" Ganju replied.

Then a man with brown hair and a scar running down his eye approached them. "So what are you after Ganju" Bull said with a smirk, giving Kagome a uneasy feeling about him. "It's been awhile Bull" Ganju replied.

"So what is it you need Ganju" Bull asked bringing them into a grassy area outside the forest. Dawn broke through the trees and Ganju explained the situation to Bull. After a few minutes bull said to wait here while he checked what was going on in Kusagishi.

It was almost noon before they all saw Bull return from his investigation, and he looked like he was pleased from his expression.

"I got news from some scouts about Kariya's gang" Bull said walking up to them. "So lets hear it, what kind of trouble is he stirring up" Ganju asked.

"Plenty, he's gathered a pretty big crowd of followers in just a short time" Bull replied.

"Wow that many, this Kariya is desperate to get help" Kagome thought.

"Word is he's lured in thugs and low-life's from all over Kusagishi already, their a pretty tough bunch too, but of course they don't have any spirit energy on their side, so even in large numbers they can't hope to win against soul reapers in the end" Bull informed. "Except soul reapers won't fight for real against ordinary humans, and fighting while holding back is a huge burden" Ganju replied. "Good point, your right" Bull admitted with a smirk.

"But the bount's have been out-numbered before, don't you think by now they would be able to come up with some sort of countermeasure" Kagome asked adding her two-cents.

"She's right there too, then what's your plan then Ganju" Bull asked looking at Ganju, who had a grin. "We're going to stop them…, because mobs don't have any disciplined, and we will take advantage of that and make it easier for the soul reapers to fight them by breaking up the crowd…" Ganju said trailing off. "Which is where you come in brother" Ganju said hugging the now surprised Bull. "And since when am I your brother Ganju" replied obviously not impressed with the man.

"Look we don't have a lot of time here, so I need you to gather as many men as possible, alright" Ganju informed. "Ganju why the hell is this suddenly so important to you" Bull asked eyeing his strange 'brother'.

"Well for one a friend of mine is going up against the bounts, and is working really hard at it too, he also asked me for my help" Ganju started. "No only that but you wouldn't let these young ladies fight this battle _alone _now would you" Ganju continued putting an arm around Kagome and Orihime, but mostly receiving a heated glair from Kagome for pointing out they were weak.

Then Kurodo got into on of his long poetic speeches making Kagome space out for a moment.

"Anyway these bounts gave my friend and Kagome here a hard time, and I want to make sure Kagome survives this, or my friend will have my hide" Ganju replied, also mentally thinking of the possibilities that would happen if Ichigo found out if something bad happened the raven haired girl.

"Wow, you having to care about friends…that's a little surprising coming from you Ganju, but what the heck… I never really liked the leader of Kusagishi anyway, and besides I'm not one to let two nice looking ladies get roughed up,… so I Dichi Hiyrosako (don't know how to spell his name) the Bull of Kusagishi here by agree to help you Ganju" Bull said.

"Ok I guess that 'Bull' wasn't his real name after all then" Orihime said, also getting a nod from Kagome.

"What made you decided to go with that name, instead of your real name" Chad asked, and they all regretted asking once they heard him chuckle and give a evil smirk.

"Because its cool" Bull said making a real weird pose with Ganju, getting sweat drops from everyone.

"O…k then" Kagome thought humorously. Then Bull asked his followers to round up everyone they could find to take on the mob then he ran off.

"Well I guess we better head off too" Ganju started.

A really loud growl erupted from two people in the group. Kagome and Orihime both blushed in embarrassment as there stomachs cried out for food.

"I guess we should stop for a few minutes to eat, considering we were up all night" Ganju said realizing just how long they went without food.

"Well we certainly can't go into a battle famished now can we…" Kagome said reaching into a small pouch in her quiver and brought out a couple of rice balls.

"What lovely thinking Kagome, you seemed to have been prepared for something like this" Kurodo said as Kagome handed out the rice balls. Orihime sent out one of her shun shun rikka to go find and tell Ichigo about the bounts in Kusagishi, and what the plans were. Also Ganju stated that they would wait a little while and rest while Bull got together a crowd to take on the riot.

A couple of minutes later Orihime's shun shun rikka returned saying that Ichigo was going to meet them there with Uryuu as well. The group finished dinner, after hearing that Bull was heading towards the riot witch would give them the advantage to sneak in on the bounts.

Ganju stated that if they left now they would be able to catch up with Ichigo and Uryuu, as well as reach them by dark. After said that everyone prepared to move out.

Now they were heading into the forest and it started getting dark.

"It's a little odd don't you think Chad, I mean wouldn't they have men out here patrolling the area" Kagome asked. "Yea…" Chad replied. "Maybe Ichigo already took care of them, or maybe their further ahead" Orihime said

Just as Kagome was about to say something a group of men with weapons charged at them. "I guess I spoke too soon then" Kagome sadly. Though the bore they were riding on took them out no problem and Chad took a few out as well.

"I feel Ichigo's spirit energy up ahead" Kagome said, she was also unsure of the other two strange auras that were there.

Just then the bull they were riding on suddenly took off extremely fast making Kagome burry her head in Chad's back. Orihime who was behind them was sounding like she was having fun. Just how crazy can people get.

They broke through the trees and came upon Ichigo and Uryuu. Screeching to a halt Kagome swore she lost her stomach back in the forest.

"Hey Ichigo" Kagome asked recovering from the ride.

"Kagome, Chad, Orihime what are you guys doing here" Ichigo asked

"We came with Ganju and his friends to help with the thugs that were gathering here, but… it seems there aren't as many as we once thought" Kagome replied getting off the bull.

"We are aware of that" a white haired soul reaper stated.

"Your all too late anyways" a voice said. Kagome noticed that it was the same soul reaper from before, when she first saw the bounts.

"What do you mean…"Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"You will not interfere, I won't let you get to master Kariya" he said. Having said that everyone tensed, .

"And just how do you plan to keep us from getting to Kariya, considering your outnumbered seven to one, your pretty confident" the white haired boy said a bit irritated.

"Don't go judging him yet, from what I learned that you should never underestimate an opponent" Kagome thought absently, while preparing herself for whatever may come as the soul reaper pointed his sword at them.

"None of you are going anywhere…" he said turning his sword around him, and his sword turned white, then the whole area turned bright making Kagome cover her eyes.

"It's a light based attack" Kagome thought as the area then turned yellow making everyone who was in sight disappear.

"Where did…" Kagome started sending out her power to try and locate everyone or the enemy.

"Don't get reckless, because we will only be attacking each other" the while haired boy said.

"So its an illusion based light attack" Kagome thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin when put a hand on her shoulder, at first she thought it was the enemy and then it turned into Chad.

"Chad…you scared me for a second" Kagome mumbled, putting a hand over her heart.

"…Your correct my zanpaktou is light based, the light that it releases is reflected and refract, creating a new space making an illusion" he said, seemingly all around them, making it harder for Kagome to find him. "just like the bounts…"Kagome murmured.

Just then a cry rang out from Rangiku making Kagome tense, knowing if they couldn't find him he would pick them off one by one. "none of you will be leaving here alive" he said again.

Kagome could feel her powers prickling, sensing an attack, but from where.

"Kagome look out behind you" she heard Chad say. Kagome turned and saw the man swinging his sword at her fast, leaving her no time to put up a defense.

Out of no where a sword swung at him blocking his attack on her, Kagome noticed a very tall man with spiked black hair standing in front of her. He then summoned an enormous amount of power and made the surrounding light disappear, also almost making Kagome fall from the force and power of the man in front of her.

"Well if it isn't Ichinose, its been a while" the man said, making Kagome quiver.

"Zaraki…" Ichinose said in horror as he was pushed back in such force, Kagome sword she heard the guys bones break.

Then a small girl with bubble gum pink hair came out saying something to Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo, when you visit the soul society, you should see me first, I'll fire up the old barbeque" Kenpachi said.

"Well I'll do that" Ichigo said sheepishly.

"This one of your friends Ichigo" Kagome said a little sarcastically.

"Look Kenny, Ichi has a new friend too" The girl with pink hair said.

"It appears so…"Kenpachi said looking at Kagome, making her cringe because of his power.

For some odd reason the pink haired girl reminded her of Shippo in a way. Chad moved so Kagome was behind him somewhat as the Ichinose guy moved to stand. She listened to the conversation between the man Kenpachi and Ichinose, apparently Kenpachi knew him.

"I see your still the same person as always,… so what's your plan you were probably given orders to stop us weren't you,…an if that's the case then I won't try to stop you" Kenpachi taunted, making Kagome tense, was he just going to let him attack them.

"…That is if you still got a grudge against me, then you should fight me instead" Kenpachi continued. Ichinose stood up making everyone tense, and after a few minuets of silence he raised his sword, then raised his power level. Kenpachi smirked and raised his sword as well.

Ichigo was about to go after him when the pink haired girl who Kagome learned was named Yachiru stopped them. "I think you should let Kenny and Maki settle this one by themselves" Yachiru stated with a smile. "Are you sure" Kagome asked a little worried, and Yachiru grinned wider.

"After all that's happened I think Maki would like that a lot" Yachiru replied.

"I guess I…" Ichigo started.

"Come on we gotta go" Toshiro said cutting Ichigo off.

"Lets go Ichigo" Kagome said tugging on Ichigo's sleeve. "Right, coming" Ichigo replied running to catch up with the others. Chad seemed to notice that Kagome was struggling to keep up, but he couldn't blame her because they traveled for two days now. Quickly coming up with an answer he went over to Kagome and picked her up earning a small yep of surprise; he placed her on his back so she was ridding piggy-back style with her arms slung against his neck so she wouldn't choke him.

Kagome thankful that she wasn't wearing her school uniform skirt, and was wearing a miko outfit instead, or this would have been awkward. Sure she went piggy-back riding with Inuyasha but somehow this was different; was it because she didn't have to ask him like Inuyasha, or was it something else.

"This will be faster Kagome, and you looked like you were ready to fall over" Chad answered sensing she was tense a bit.

"Ok" she replied, mentally cursing herself for showing weakness again, but she was grateful. Though that didn't stop the blush from appearing on her face. Then Chad started to run to catch up with the others, making Kagome hold on, but not choking him.

Ichigo and the other soul reapers were ahead of them and the rest of the group followed after them at a somewhat slower pace. The sun started to come up over the hill and Kagome noticed that time passes by fast in the soul society.

After a few minutes of running they started to see the gate that surrounded the city, and in Kagome's opinion it was huge. Then when they came closer to it she noticed that there was a 'big' man on the ground with a deep wound on his shoulder and a big wooded contraption opening the gate. Chad let her down and Kagome walked over to the large man and inspected his wound

"How is he Kagome" Orihime asked walking up beside her. "He's fine, I'll get started on healing him" Kagome said activating her powers and worked on healing the man.

"KARIYA" Ichigo shouted getting the said mans attention and he turned and blasted a gust of wind at them and the contraption started to sway till if fell over, making her cover her face to avoid the debris from going into her eyes. After the wind died down she heard a crack and the wooden beam holding the gate open fell, making the gate come down with a crash.

"Damn" Ichigo cursed, Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and gave a look that said 'it couldn't be helped'.

"Kagome how is Jidonbo doing, can you heal him" Ichigo asked softer.

"Yea, I can fix him up quick" Kagome replied smiling, trying to calm Ichigo down. She walked over to Jidonbo and placed her hands above the wound and released her miko healing abilities to the wound. "Do you need any help Kagome" Orihime asked, kneeling next to Kagome. "Sure, we can combined our powers to make the wound heal faster, but I'm not sure if it will…" Kagome started and was cut off by Orihime. "Then lets give it a try then" Orihime replied activating her Shun-shun rikka. It mingled with Kagome's power and it made a more quicker healing process.

After about two minutes Kagome noticed the man was coming to. "He's waking up" Kagome said. After saying that she was met with a gaze of the giant man. He then picked himself off the ground in a daze before looking at Kagome and Orihime.

"Glad you awake, you looked like you took a hard hit" Kagome stated softly. "Welcome back" Orihime said. "It's you again, and you have a friend with you…What happened, don't tell me you two saved me" Jidonbo said sheepishly.

"Well that's not important now, how's your arm feeling" Kagome asked. "It's not bad, soon I will be as good as new again" Jidonbo replied.

"Ichigo it's just as I thought, its going to take some time before we can open the gate" Renji said. "But we don't have that kind of time, for all we know the bounts can be killing many people" Kagome thought bitterly.

"Unless…" Ichigo muttered before looking at Jidonbo. "Hey Jidonbo I know that you have been injured pretty bad, but do you think you can open up the gate for us" Ichigo asked. "Of course why wouldn't I, I've still got two arms" Jidonbo replied happily. "Just don't push yourself to hard" Kagome said as she watched the mammoth sized man take position near the gate. "Don't worry I'll be fine" was Jidonbo's only reply. He put his hands under the gate and started to lift the gate slowly, making Kagome stare in amazement at the strength of the man, especially since he had an injured arm.

"Great you did it Jidonbo, alright everyone lets go" Ichigo stated before taking off towards the gate with everyone following him. But as soon as they were about to go under the gate Jidonbo looked like he was going to drop it anytime.

"Are you alright Jidonbo" Ichigo called

"I'm fine don't worry about me, but you better hurry up" Jidonbo said through gritted teeth.

"The strain from lifting the gate has reopened his wounds" Uryuu said. "Then what are we standing here for he's sacrificing himself and we're wasting time, so lets get it in gear everyone" Ichigo stated ushering everyone to the other side of the gate.

"Thank you Jidonbo" Kagome said getting to the other side of the gate. Then she noticed Uryuu had stopped for Orihime who was on the other side of the gate still.  
"What's wrong" Ichigo asked after seeing Kagome stop. "Sorry Ichigo, but I will have to stay behind to make sure all of Jidonbo's injuries are healed" Orihime stated and started to take Kurodo off her shoulders. "…and you need to go along with the others Kurodo" Orihime continued tossing Kurodo thought the gate. "You sure your going to be ok Orihime" Kagome asked making sure Orihime was ok with her decision. "Don't worry Kagome I'll be fine…Jidonbo you can let go now" Orihime said and told Jidonbo to release the gate.

Just as she said that Jidonbo released the gate and Kurodo ran to get back with Orihime, who was now on the other side of the gate. "No, Orihime…" Kurodo stammered looking at the closed gate. "Don't worry Kurodo we will see Orihime again, and besides we need you here more then ever" Kagome said trying to make him calm down.

"Lirin are you sensing anything" Ichigo asked turning to her. "Right now I'm not sensing anything, so they must be hiding somewhere" Lirin replied. "Fine then, they can't hide forever and still do what they want what they came here to do, soon or later they are going to have to reveal themselves to us, and we will need you three to help us since you're the best around at sensing bout spiritual pressure" Ichigo stated.

"Well if you put it that way, it's true…" Kurodo muttered.

"Please Kurodo, we need your help on this" Kagome pleaded giving a small hint of puppy eyes.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place, of course I will help you in whatever it takes to find these delinquent bounts…and…I" Kurodo continued, making Kagome tune out the long speech he was giving. "Wow, Ichigo how did you put up with him" Kagome whispered to him. "You have no idea" Lirin replied in annoyance.

"Alright lets split up, we have to pick up the trail and hunt the bounts down" Toshiro stated. "Right let's move out" Ichigo stated as they all split up once again.

Kagome ran with Chad and Noba since he was the closest to her, and the three ran off into the north-west direction.

"Are you sensing anything yet Nobe" Chad asked. "No, not yet" Noba replied.

"At this rate the bounts could have done something bad by now and we can't even sense it, at this point we are at a disadvantage" Kagome thought chewing on her lip.

"Kagome what's wrong" Chad asked, as they kept running. "It's just that, we're at a disadvantage at this point, if we can't sense them then they could have done some damage by now" Kagome replied straightly.

"Don't worry we will find them, if not Ichigo will" Chad replied. "I guess so, but I hope we find them in time" Kagome replied quietly. She had a bad feeling at the back of her mind something wasn't right about how the bounts were hiding, it was too quiet. She also hoped everyone would be alright.

**___________________________________End Chapter 5____________________________________**

**Well here is chapter 5 and I just started on chapter 6 at the moment. And lets say I didn't forget about the mystery person, lets say you will find out in a few more chapters who this person is.**

**Again thank you for the comments on my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Left behind no more**

**Well here is chapter 6. I really like all the nice reviews I'm getting, I'm also improving my grammar and what not. Sorry for taking so long. I was working on my new story Peace and sorrow an Ichigo/Kagome pairing (that's why it took me so long for this chapter sorry-_-).**

**_________________________________Chapter 6_________________________________________**

The figure stopped near a shop that had Kagome's faint sent lingering in it. "Maybe they will know where she is" the figure said as it walked to the store.

As soon as it was near the shop, the door opened and two figures walked out. One was a man that was wearing a striped hat and a house coat, the other man was taller and stronger looking then the first man, and wore sunglasses along with braids in his hair.

"What can I do for you, stranger" Urahara asked the mysterious man. The figure paused for a moment before replying "I'm looking for a young woman named Kagome Higurashi, have you by any chance seen her". Tessai seemed to tense at the information, while Urahara kept on a more calm face.

"Why do you want to know" Urahara asked. "I'm a well known friend of Kagome, and I'm here to see if she is alright" the figure replied. Then there was an eerie silence before Urahara spoke up "Lets discuss this inside". The figure nodded in agreement and followed the two in the shop, knowing now these two weren't enemy's.

Kagome turned a corner and followed behind Chad, they hadn't sensed anything yet from the bount's and she wondered if anyone else had any luck. It had been only an hour since they last each saw each other.

"Anything" Chad asked. Noba paused for a moment. "I sensed one" he replied. "Where" Chad asked. "It disappeared" was Noba's reply.

Kagome looked on as they continued this for a few times, and truthfully she was getting the same thing, the bount's energy would spike for only a second then it would disappear completely. "What are they doing" Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome, are you sensing anything" Chad asked. "I'm getting the same thing as Noba, they keep appearing and disappearing" Kagome replied. Just then Kagome felt a more longer pause of spiritual pressure before it disappeared. "I sensed a bount" Noba said. "Your not the only one, I sensed it too, but this one seemed longer and a bit more powerful then the rest" Kagome answered. "Where did it last appear" Chad asked slowing down. "It was further up more then to the left a bit" Kagome replied.

As soon as the reached the end of the road a number of soul reapers came out. They stopped running to let them pass but only to find them draw their swords. "What the…" Kagome said to herself as the men approached them. "Behind us…"Noba said, making the two turn to find more soul reapers surround them. As they got closed in Kagome noticed that they were growling like animals, also that their eyes were fogged over. "Like their possessed…" Kagome whispered knowingly. "Chad, these men are being controlled by something" She said cautiously. Chad nodded at the knowledge and positioned himself in a defense position. Just as he did that two men came charging at them ready to kill, Chad merely took a hold of Kagome and jumped over them. Then more came at them making them jump again to avoid being slashed. Soon it became impossible to dodge, and it was starting to become one-sided. Chad set Kagome down and knocked a man out that came near them, Kagome took out her bow and whacked another guy on the head. Soon more men appeared and surrounded them as well, they were starting to become overwhelming.

"What can we do, we can hurt them because they are being controlled, but we can't keep this up forever" Kagome thought taking out another guy with her bow. Then her eyes widened in realization, she could use her miko powers to force the doll out, and maybe even save the men. Looking up Kagome ran towards a man while dodging his sword.

"Kagome" Chad called out in surprise and in worry as she charged at a soul reaper. He watched on as she dodged a swing from the man then she used her palm and forced it to the mans chest, then her hands glowed a light pink and the guy fell unconscious and the doll flew away.

"It worked" Kagome said in amazement, and she continued just that on another.

After a while Kagome and Chad seemed to get things under control, they also had a system working. Chad would hold one while Kagome used her powers to put the men unconscious and remove the doll from them. It was working up until the soul reapers started collapsing all around them, making the three look at each other in confusion. Kagome moved towards one and slowly reached to check his pulse, when he didn't move to attack her she continued.

"Is he dead" Chad asked walking up behind her. Kagome shook her head and continued to check the others. "They have all passed out, and the doll has seemed to disappear" she replied. "Kagome's right I don't seem to sense any bount on them anymore" Noba agreed. "Lets continue, I sense Ichigo's spiritual energy ahead" Chad stated as they took off to meet up with Ichigo. Kagome just then felt a very strong spiritual pressure and it was coming in the same direction as Ichigo was, but the battles taking place around them were throwing her senses off from the power.

As soon as the two turned another corner they found Ichigo with Lirin, and they were about to leave.

"Ichigo" She called gaining her friends attention.

"Kagome, Chad, Noba, what's happening are you three alright" Ichigo asked in concern. "We're fine" Chad replied.

"Did you sense the bount's too" Ichigo asked. "There's no doubt about it that its Kariya's" Noba replied, as well as getting a nod from Kagome. "Let's go" Chad stated. "Right there's no time to lose" Ichigo replied. The four took off in the direction the last sensed the power from, with Ichigo and Chad leading the way and Kagome following after them.

After a few turns they finally found where the power was coming from, and there was a hole in a near by building. As soon as the three got closer Ichigo unsheathed his sword, Chad transformed his arm and Kagome readied her arrow as they approached the building and heard the man known a Kariya talk about a bount crest.

"And then what Kariya, what are you going to do once you have it" Ichigo interrupted making the man look towards them and their eyes locked. Kagome noticed that there was a woman injured under some ruble making her worry for the woman's wellbeing.

"Be careful this man is dangerous" the woman stated towards them. "I know, I know all about him" Ichigo replied with a deadly calm voice.

"Just what do you plan on doing with this so called crest once you have found it" Ichigo asked again. Kagome held her arrow tighter as Kariya smirked at them. "If you want to know, you will just have to defeat me" Kariya said smugly as wind enveloped him making them cover their eyes.

Kagome noticed as soon as the whirlwind disappeared he was gone.

"Damn it…he's gone" Ichigo cursed. Kagome remembered the woman and rushed over to her and was followed by Ichigo and Chad as they removed the ruble. Kagome helped the woman up and noticed she was fine just had a cut on her forehead if nothing more.

"We need you help, you need to tell us where is the crest he's looking for" Ichigo asked somewhat softly.

"…I'm sorry…but I don't know…I wish I did" She replied with guilt. Kagome took her sleeve and wiped the blood that was going into her eyes, she could hardly blame the woman.

"It's alright we don't need to know where, all we need to is follow Kariya's spiritual pressure and we will find him" Noba said. "Your right, then lets go" Ichigo said grabbing his sword and taking off down a hall followed by Chad.

Kagome paused for a few moments before looking at the woman. "Are you going to be alright if I leave you here" Kagome asked softly. The woman nodded, Kagome set her down and took off to where the two ran down and caught up with them.

"Damn it where the hell is he" Ichigo cursed. "He couldn't have gotten that far" Kagome replied. As soon as they turned the corner they saw twisted metal doors that went on to the next room. "I guess that answers that" Kagome said as the followed the broken metal doors. After a few more broken rooms they came upon him searching a room.

"Kariya" Ichigo shouted getting his attention once more. "Bankai" Ichigo yelled placing his free hand on his arm. Kagome watched in amazement as Ichigo went into Bankai, sure she had seen it once but to be this close to him in Bankai was unbelievable, it was called tensa zangetsu from what she heard.

Ichigo then charged at Kariya full speed, while her and Chas followed soon after. Ichigo attacked him making Kariya jump up into the air and used his wind to block Ichigo's attacks. Chad fired a blast of energy and Kagome fired an arrow, it was in vain when the attacks both missed there target and the two fighters landed apart from each other.

"Your going to have to go through me first" Ichigo said raising his sword to Kariya who merely chuckled. "I must admit you are a nuisance, I wont be able to take my time and search till I deal with you" He said smugly turning his gaze over to Chad and Kagome. Chad aimed and fired another blast at Kariya who moved aside as if her were merely child's play. He then disappeared for a split second and reappeared beside Chad, and Kagome watched in horror as he hit Chad in the side hard sending him flying across the room, Kagome ran over to him to make sure he was ok. She looked to her side and watched as Kariya came at them, and she stood in front of Chad to block the on coming attack of wind. When the attack hit and the dust settled Kagome stood there with a barrier around them, she was panting heavily and fell to her knees as her barrier shattered.

"It seems you put up a better fight even though you are a miko, but it doesn't matter…" Kariya said sending another attack at them. Kagome's eye's widened in fear as the attack came at her, she wouldn't be able to block this one in time. Kagome braced herself for impact as the attack hit, but she didn't feel any pain. Looking up Kagome was met with Ichigo standing in front of her.

"Nice try" Ichigo said and the two attacked each other. Kagome took this time to help Chad up. After helping him up Kagome watched as Ichigo and Kariya exchange a devastating blow that created a large explosion causing her and Chad to go almost flying in the aftermath.

After the violent wind died down Kagome and Chad looked and saw a BIG hole in the floor. Kariya walked over to the whole and stomped his foot to the ground making a big slab of rock come off and fall with him on it into the hole. Kagome ran over to the hole and peered down and saw a seemingly bottomless hole with a red design shining at the bottom.

"That crest is huge" Kagome thought. Kariya then started speaking germen and the crest glowed a brilliant white then a beam of light came up from the hole making the three back away and cover their eye's. The light continued for a few seconds before it died down.

Ichigo then ran back over to the hole and tried to get a look at what happened. Kagome slowly made her way beside him and looked into the hole too to find Kariya standing there chuckling.

"In this very moment I have gained the ultimate power" he replied as if it were a fact. "Ultimate power,…I don't like the sound of this" Kagome muttered more to herself then the others. "For many years now I have been investigating and researching ancient records, once I narrowed it down I hade Ichinosa begin searching here, and soon he was able to track it somewhere here in the department of research and development" Kariya said pausing before he continued. "The name of this original crest is Jokai **(don't know how to spell it)**, and it's incredible power can purify and erase everything…" he finished.

Kagome was taken back in fear "this crest is similar to a miko's power only with more evil…and if what he said was true then they all were in trouble" she thought.

"This very chamber was where the infamous that lead to the creation of the bounts were conducted,… when the accident occurred and the experiments were halted the incredible energy and the foundation of the lab as well as the Jokai crest were sealed away,…and now I have become one with that very energy, and I wonder if you can comprehend what that means, and it means that I now have the power to blow up the Seireitei at anytime by releasing the Jokai crests energy" Kariya said in anger.

"He wouldn't" Kagome thought, and she noticed Chad was surprised as she was as well. Her senses were pulsing to life with warning about this guys power and aura, saying he wasn't lying to them.

"You expect us to believe that" Ichigo demanded.

"Believe whatever you like, what you or anyone else thinks is not important to me" Kariya replied in spite.

"He's not lying…" Kagome said gaining everyone's attention. "How do you know that…" Ichigo asked a little taken back. "His aura from even there is screaming in power" Kagome replied in a dead tone signaling she was serious.

"And just what do you plan on doing then,…I imagine you want to try and attack me to try and stop me, but…if you do…, I will release the Jokai crest, and if you are that foolish then go ahead and try" Kariya mocked and was clearly getting on Ichigo's nerves. "Otherwise go and tell the people of the Seireitei this, I will give them one days grace, after that may they all tremble in their wait" Kariya continued before vanishing before them.

"Hey come back here…" Ichigo said rushing after him, but was stopped by Chad. "Hold on Ichigo, if all that he said was true…" Chad started. "…then we are all will die…" Kagome continued shivering. Then there was a deadly silence that cast dark clouds above everyone's heads. Kagome could no longer find words to speak then she collapsed from the power that almost threatened to wipe out her own.

The two saw this and Chad immediately caught her before she had a chance to fall face first onto the ground.

"Is she ok…" Ichigo asked looking over to the two mod souls. Lirin walked over to Kagome and felt her spiritual energy. "She's fine, she just passed out, and I wouldn't blame her" Lirin replied. "That power you just felt a minute ago was enough to knock a ordinary human out within a split second, though Kagome did take quite a few hits from Kariya's full power, also getting blasted from the crest was probably too much for her powers to handle" Noba added in. Ichigo nodded in agreement, before they all decided that it would be nice if they all got out of there to find the Uryu. Chad picked up Kagome and carried her piggy back style as they hurried out the door.

A lone figure as on top of the shop looking up into the night sky at the billions of stars that lit up the sky before sighing.

"Kagome loved looking at the stars…" it said, laying against the roof with its arms behind its head.

"Um, sir I brought you some tea" Ururu asked from the ground with a cup in her hand. The said figure looked down at the girl and smiled. "Why thank you" he said jumping down from the roof landing right next to the little girl. She handed him the cum witch he thanked her for. "So what are you up to at this time of hour…" he asked softly. "I have to finish washing the dishes tonight, since Jinta told me to" Ururu replied turning to walk back inside. The male gave a frown for a moment before it was replaced with a grin.

"Hey Ururu…" he said gaining the girls attention. "Yes" she replied. "How about I finish washing those dishes for you as payment for you making me this tea, besides a girl like you should be sleeping at this time not doing chores" he said walking up to the young girl. "B…but I couldn't let you do that for me" she stuttered, before he shook his head. "I need to pay up anyway, besides your boss is letting me stay here, the least I could do is help with chores" he replied. Ururu looked shocked for a moment before bowing in respect. "Thank you" she said as they walked inside the shop. The male paused before taking one last look back up at the stars before whispering, "I hope your ok Kagome…". then he walked into the building behind the girl.

Kagome felt like she was drifting on a cloud, also she noted that the cloud was very warm. Kagome out of reaction snuggled closer to the warmth, thinking that she was at home in bed on a Saturday morning. She had never felt this comfortable in a long time.

Then the 'cloud' shifted her, making Kagome's eyes flutter a moment then she relized that she was moving on the 'cloud', before she opened her eyes slowly to confirm that she was moving.

Looking ahead she saw Ichigo running in front of her. Then memories of what happened earlier played in her mind making her fully awake. Her mind then reeled back to who she was being carried by. Kagome peered next to herself and was met with none other then Chad.

Kagome flushed a nice tomato red. She mentally kicked herself in humiliation that she had nuzzled herself into Chad's neck.

Next to come was fact that she had a headache coming on, making her head drop back down onto Chad's shoulder making her groan in pain. "Kagome are you alright…" Chad asked beside Kagome.

"I feel like I was hit with a bus, but…other then that I'm fine" Kagome replied softly reminding herself she did fall earlier. Looking back over to the other two she noticed that Uryu was badly wounded from a gash to the forehead and a sliced shoulder, also what possible internal damage was done. Her will power was telling her to heal those wounds, but she knew if she were to heal him now she would only cause it to heal slowly. So Kagome decided once they stopped somewhere safe that she would heal Uryu's wounds.

It was getting darker now and Kagome knew Chad wouldn't want to keep carrying her around like this, and she was feeling guilty that she could walk and he was stuck carrying her.

"Chad you could put me down now I can walk,…you go and help Uryu" Kagome said earning the large mans attention. "Uryu's fine, Ichigo has him…you need to rest" Chad replied. Kagome looked surprised at the answer, because she was use to walking around when she was wounded or she would heal herself. "If you say so…" Kagome replied turning her head the other way on his shoulder.

They turned a corner and they were met with a familiar face of Rangiku. She then turned and saw their group and ran towards them. Soon after Renji came around the corner and looked to where she was running off to.

"Oh my it's Kagome and the other's how wonderful now we are all together again" Kurodo said as he came along with Rangiku. Kagome smirked, well at least this was a way of reliving some tension from them. "I'm glade to see you three are alright" Kagome said. "Of course we are, no bount could take down me" Renji replied, and Kagome could hardly keep a chuckle down. "Ichigo and him sure are a lot alike" Kagome thought.

"Hey Rangiku" Ichigo said interrupting the conversation gaining the said woman's attention. "Yea what's up" she replied. "Do you happen to know where we can rest a little and find Kagome and Uryu some medical attention" Ichigo asked trying to be polite on account of the situation. "Well the fourth squad is currently being used to treat squad members from the last attack from that one bount-" Renji started but was cut short from the orange haired woman. "You could come to our division it's close by, and I don't want Kagome here being left out in the cold" Rangiku said with a pout. "And not only that but Renji could stay too" she continued. They nodded and took off toward the squad base.

It only took then a few minutes to get there and Kagome and the others were lead inside the gate that was surrounded by men, who were looking at them strangely.

Once they were inside they were lead to a room where what looked like a library was. With a big chair and desk there with a pile of paperwork was located. Chad set her down on a couch nearby and made room for Uryu on the floor. Then there was a awfully quiet silence making Kagome fidget a little from the tension, so she decided to break it.

"Rangiku, where is your captain" Kagome asked quietly to not agitate Uryu anymore then he was. The woman looked up with a slightly pained and sad expression before it was lightly masked with calmness. "He is currently fighting one of the bounts, he will be back shortly" she replied bringing out the first aid kit.

Not even ten seconds later the door they came in was opened by a certain white haired captain. Everyone then turned there gaze to him in silence.

"Welcome back, did you…defeat the bount" Rangiku asked a little worried making him pause a moment. "He's dead" Toshiro replied. Then the silence came back.

"Hey there Toshiro, its nice to see you again" Ichigo said breaking the silence once more. "How many times do I have to say this, you are to address me as captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro said agitated at the orange haired soul reaper. "Why dose it matter anyway" Ichigo retorted. The white haired captain scowled before walking to them while muttering "Why dose it matter". "And what are you all doing here anyway" Toshiro suddenly asked looking around at them all with a heated gaze.

"Well we were chasing Kariya through the Seireitei when we just happened to run into Rangiku" Ichigo started to explain. "That's right, and it was perfect timing too because Uryu was badly hurt and Kagome was unconscious, so we needed a place to treat them" Lirin continued. "Yes, you see we don't have a home base here in the Seireitei, so it was quite a stroke of good luck to all those concerned" Kurodo carried on. "Sorry for intruding like this" Noba finished. "So that's the whole story, sorry for the hassle but you can put us up for a while right" Ichigo said looking back at Toshiro for a reply.

"I suppose…" Toshiro replied looking down at the injured Uryu who let out a grunt of pain.

"It's not that bad…" Uryu spoke. "Are you sure…"Toshiro replied. "I was…the one…to bring the bounts here in the…first place, and the…injuries I sustained are completely my responsibility" Uryu said through gritted teeth trying to ignore the pain.

Kagome sighed before standing shakily off the sofa, then she walked over slowly to Uryu trying not to stumble. Everyone turned there gaze to her and Ichigo was up and at her side in a flash. "Kagome take it easy your still not fully healed" Ichigo said helping her stand.

"I'm ok, Uryu's wounds aren't going to get healed by themselves now are they" Kagome replied as she continued to walk.

Once she was over to Uryu she knelt down by him and put her hands out slightly over the wound on his shoulder, before a soft pink light came out and surrounded them. Almost instantly the wound on his left shoulder started knitting itself together, then closed before the blood started disappearing.

Toshiro, and Rangiku looked at Kagome in surprise at her ability to heal the wounded like the fourth division members **(they didn't see her powers yet)**.

Next Kagome moved her hands over the wound on his forehead to heal it, before she let her healing energy mix with his own for his body to heal the internal injuries. Kagome by now was shaking more then ever to finish healing their friend.

When she finished the pink energy disappeared before Kagome swayed then she lost her balance and fell sideways into Ichigo who laid her down on the floor.

"I…wouldn't move…for a while if I were you, your still not fully…healed yet, I was only…able to heal the more life threatening wounds…so you were out of the danger zone" Kagome said in-between gasps of breath.

"Splendid work Kagome, you almost healed all of Uryu's wounds" Kurodo said jumping around. Kagome could only smile as Uryu looked up to her. "You did need to do that to me Kagome, you need that energy" Uryu said. She just brushed it off and closed her eyes for a few seconds before Toshiro spoke up again.

"It was strange though…" Toshiro started mumbling to himself gaining everyone's attention. "The bount I fought was very unusual, he didn't even fight at his full strength, and he was more interested is something else…what happened with Kariya " Toshiro continued.

"I don't know, he gained this new power all of a sudden, from what was called the Jokai crest that gives him the ability to destroy the whole Seireitei" Ichigo explained. "Even the bount I fought said something about wanting to stop Kariya" Toshiro replied.

"If only we had stopped him from getting this far…" Chad said making everyone look down in shame. "Well there's no use in worrying about that now" Ichigo replied.

Then a noise came from the door making everyone turn their heads to meat an orange haired female. She rushed in with a blond man right behind her.

"Orihime, what are you doing here" Ichigo asked. "I finished healing all of Jidonbo's wounds, so seeing her was alright I came looking for everyone, I met Izuru on guard and asked him where to find you" Orihime replied. "Fortunately I knew where to find you…" Izuru added in. "Thanks for bringing her" Ichigo replied with a slight smile. That's when Orihime noticed Uryu laying on the ground and then Kagome as well. "Uryu…Kagome…" Orihime gasped rushing over to Uryu's side. She was about to use her powers when Uryu spoke to her. "Don't worry Kagome healed my injuries, you don't need to heal me anymore" Uryu said. Then they all looked over to Kagome who seemed to be sleeping.

"She probably passed out from using her powers to much, her shield took quite the blow from Kariya" Ichigo said. "You want me to check her…" Orihime asked unsure. "I'll be fine…just need some rest" Kagome replied sleepily. After saying those last words Kagome fell into a deep slumber to recover her energy.

**______________________________________End Chapter 6_________________________________**

**Wow, I'm tired, I did this chapter all in one night. Well what did you think, who is this mysterious person that's staying with Urahara and he says he knows Kagome?**


End file.
